A Work In Progress: Truly Gone forever?
by MissRoseLee
Summary: Multiple tragedies have conspired like a domino effect among Rosalie and her family. When one of our heroes have disappeared, who will be the one to set everything right? A story full of heart, romance, mystery and surprises at every corner!
1. Chapter 1

NOVEMBER 1900

"Okay." Ratigan said "Charlie hold still!"

Charlie stubbornly twisted in her dress "Daddy! This is uncomfortable! You're tying it too tight!" she messed with her sash as Ratigan huffed and waved her arms away "Have mommy do it!"

"Mother is busy right now.. I'm your best chance of fixing your dress." He huffed "The biggest crime lord of the century and I'm fixing a little girls dress." He let go of the sash "There my dear, you are ready."

She twirled in her light pink dress and skipped off as Victoria looked up at him "Can you help me with my hair?" Ratigan sighed "Alright, come here." He smiled as he fixed the tuft of hair on her head. Victoria smiled up at him as he finished. She looked herself in the mirror and gasped. Ratigan's eyes widened "What is it?!"

"I look so cute!" she smiled "Maybe some lipstick-"

"No!" he said "Not yet!" he folded his hands in front of her as a grin started to appear on his face "I'd like to keep you as young as possible."

Victoria's blue eyes narrowed "Fine."

Padraic entered through the door, wearing nothing but his diaper and a grey shirt on. He giggled as Ratigan stretched his hands out for him "P. J..you can't just roam around with nothing but your-" he tried to catch the little three year old "P.J, come here!"

Rosalie walked out of the restroom and caught P.J in her arms, also with Ellie in the other "I got him!" she blew a raspberry on his belly making him laugh. Ratigan sighed in relief "Oh thank goodness! I couldn't catch him!"

Rosalie smiled "We make a good tag team." She handed P.J to Ratigan. Victoria stood in front of them "Do we really have to go to school?"

Charlie stood up on the desk "Yeah! You guys get to stay here while we work hard on…math, and science, and…"

"Art?"

"Yeah! I'm no good at drawing."

Rosalie sat on the chair near the desk, still holding Ellie, who was playing with her mothers loose strand of hair "We have to stay home and clean.." she looked at Ratigan and raised an eyebrow, he played along "OH! Yes of course! Scrub the floors, do the dishes.."

"Clean the windows!"

The girls began to cringe, watching the two adults complain about their jobs. Victoria cringed "Really?"

"Indeed!" he said. He then wrapped an arm around Rosalie "And if you stay which you can, we're just going to tell each other how much we love each other, isn't that right?" Rosalie nodded and was about to kiss him.

Victoria smiled "Awww."

Charlie groaned and grabbed Victoria's sleeve "Ewww. Come on. Bye mom! Bye dad!" Rosalie giggled "Gets them everytime." She placed Ellie in her crib and she settled down for a nap, the baby yawned and snuggled against her yellow blanket. P.J was placed next to her, who fell quickly asleep next to her. Rosalie leaned on the wood of the crib "Look at them.."

He laid a hand on her shoulder "We do a pretty good job."

She nodded "Okay…" she faced him, her eyes narrowing "We have about thirty minutes.." she took his arm and led him to the bed "Come on."

"Thirty minutes for what?!" he said

"Shhh! You'll wake them up! I think you know what I'm talking about!" she patted on the satin covers.

Ratigan smiled wide at her "Oh I love the way your mind works my dear, you really do know " They plopped on the bed and started to sleep, Rosalie snored loudly as Ratigan quickly grabbed the pillow, snuggling into it.

After the nap, and having the children come home came dinner, which was equally as hectic:

* * *

P.J started crying loudly as Rosalie tempted to feed him "Please P.J, look! It's delicious! Don't be stubborn!"

"Charlie stop throwing peas at me!"

"That's from recess! You didn't pass me the ball!"

Victoria crossed her arms "It's your own fault that you didn't grab the ball when they let us out!" she flicked a piece of meat at her making Charlie cringe "You're going to pay for that my sweet cousin!" she banged on the wood table as Ratigan looked at her "Charlotte, behave yourself!" then Ellie started crying as Ratigan cringed "Please don't! Anything but the crying!"

* * *

Rosalie and Ratigan were in their room, plopped on the bed as before and looked up at the ceiling "We need a break." She said.

"Four children.." he sighed, looking into her eyes "Only one off on his own." he of course referred to Alex, who was off at the university. Rosalie rubbed her eyes "I thought doing this would be some kind of adventure.. but it's not as easy as it seems." She placed a hand on his chest "Am I a good mother?"

He looked right into her eyes "Why would you say that? You are quite possibly better at this than me or any other mother on this earth!" he chuckled "You know how to change them and feed them and other stuff that I don't know how to do!"

She chuckled "Well, you do know how to fix their hair, you're better at it than me.."

"I am a born beautician.. right next to sword fighting and lock picking." He proudly quipped. He touched Rosalie's hand, which was still on his chest "I couldn't do this without you though.."

"You're just as capable for this as I am." She yawned "When was the last time you and I did something?" she yawned again as Ratigan stood up. He checked his pocket watch "The children are asleep, bathed, and done for the night.." he smiled and looked at her. He grabbed her hand, pulling her close next to him. She giggled "What are you doing?" she quickly was spun around "Are we dancing? At this hour young man?"

"I hope you have an escort!"

"Not that I remember.." Rosalie smiled as he spun her around once more and dipped her slowly. "Now where were we?" she was dipped lower and lower. Rosalie laughed hardheartedly as their lips grew closer and closer together.

"Sir!"

Ratigan, scared of the shock dropped Rosalie to the floor. He looked back to face Rosalie on the floor and Bill, who had a look of concern strewn on his face. Ratigan helped her up "What is it Bill?! Somebody better be dying!"

"It's Nellie! She's sick!"

* * *

The room was dimly lit, Nellie laid on the bed, her short hair laid across the pillows. The doctor stopped them before seeing her "She has a weak heart and she's fading very fast…" Rosalie nodded as she walked up to the bed, joining Penelope, Girdy, Richard and Charles the butler "Nellie?"

"Rosalie?... Is that you?" Nellie looked over at her and smiled "My child." She looked up at Ratigan "My nephew."

Rosalie held her hand and firmly squeezed it "Nellie.. please. You're gonna be ok."

"No." she said "My heart has grown too weak, my dear. Even those big know it all's say so." She coughed as Rosalie started to tear up "No.. you're gonna be alright.. please. I've only known you for such a short time.."

"And in that time." She took a deep breath "I've watch you leave me, fall in love, get married.. and have the most beautiful children with the love of your life.. I'm so proud of you." she chuckled "I've seen a lot in my time.. Now it's time for you to live your life, knowing every day is an adventure." She held up her hand to Rosalie's face "My beautiful Rosalie…" she looked to everyone "Don't cry for me.. live your lives in inspiration of how I lived mine.. I love you all so much…." Her eyes began to close "I love you…" she whispered "….Love.." her icy blue eyes closed as the clock struck twelve o' clock. The night had grown silent as Rosalie turned to Ratigan, her head burying into his chest to hide her cries. Ratigan rubbed her back and held her closer, so much that they could become one. Nellie laid on the bed, completely lifeless, and as of a cry of sadness, the moon disappeared beneath the dark clouds of the night.

* * *

The funeral was held a day later on a cloudy afternoon. The tone was grey as the sky as mice gathered at the site. Everyone stood in the private cemetery, with a large fountain and roses growing in the middle of the gated area. The small group of them; Girdy and Penelope, Charles, Nicolas, Bill, Fidget, Richard and even Alex and Mavis all stood behind Rosalie and Ratigan, who held Rosalie's hand tightly. He held P.J in his arms, as Rosalie held Ellie. Charlie stood on the side of Rosalie, tearing up as she watched her mother, softly cry. They watched as the casket was lowered into the ground, the lovely white and gold casket that was lowered into the darkness of the ground, to be covered with dirt and hidden from the world. The rain started to pour, not stopping the guests watching such a light exit out of the world of the living.

Rosalie continued to cry, squeezing her husband's hand tightly. In her dark black gown, she wiped her tears with a white handkerchief, to seem strong for her children and everyone around her. As the casket disappeared into the dirt, the procession was over and everyone headed away from the white marble tombstone. Ratigan watched as Rosalie hesitated to move, she held up her head as Ratigan gently touched her shoulder and moved her away. The gate creaked closed as they headed to the mansion, boarding Felicia; Rosalie quietly sobbed as the cat walked away.

The gathering after the funeral was solemn and sad, totally out of the mood that Nellie usually brought. Everyone gave the family their condolences, many people who truly didn't know her like they should. Ratigan stood watching Rosalie, who sat near the window and watching the rain fall. She sat at the wicker chair that Nellie sat at, but her eyes still filled with grief. Never before had he seen her so sad and depressed. Charlie tugged on his cape "Is Mommy gonna be ok?"

"She's just sad my dear." He slightly smiled at her, simply saying she was sad "Why don't you go cheer her up?"

Charlie nodded and ran to her, standing by her seat. Rosalie had a grin appearing on her face as she picked up Charlie and set her on her lap, holding her close.

* * *

 **RIP NELLIE PLUNKET, SHE WAS REALLY A GREAT PERSON TO WRITE, BUT AS A WRITER I HAVE MY OWN REASONS FOR DOING WHAT I WANT FOR MY CHARACTERS... I THINK YOU REALLY ARE GONNA LIKE THIS STORY.. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie buried through the attic, through many different dusty boxes "Another one of pictures!" she said wiping her brow. Penelope and Girdy stood at the end of the stairs. Penelope smiled "Thank you so much for doing this for us darling! You really don't have to!"

The tan mouse wiped her brow again "It's no problem!" she wiped her hands "I didn't know she had so many things- A-a-a- CHOO!" she sneezed and wiped her nose. Girdy giggled "Bless you darling! In every sense of the word!"

She moved against the hard wood of the attic "I found a small box, it has flowers etched on the top!" she said "There is a lock on it!"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders "That could be some junk... when we find a key we'll open it!" she fanned herself "Come down Rosalie! It's far too cold up there!"

She marched down and dusted off her black pants. She pulled her hair in a bun "It's far too hot up there. More than cold. I just wish I could chop my hair off, it's such a hassle." She plopped down on a small chair "What have we got?"

Penelope sat next to her and buried through the many boxes, her brown eyes intent on the boxes "Sixteen paintings, four boxes of costume and real jewelry, several books of family memoirs-"

Girdy sat next to her twin Penelope "And three lonely women."

Rosalie brought a hand out and grabbed both of them "We'll get through this…" she then sighed "I wish I knew you guys sooner."

"We do too." Both said at the same time "This house will never really be the same without her." Penelope added "Even though we drove her crazy... she still had so much love in her heart."

There was a knock at the door as Rosalie marched down the steps and answered it to see Ratigan standing in the doorway. He kissed her cheek as she smiled slightly "How are you?"

"Just going through some old things." She smiled. Ratigan then moved out of the way "I've brought someone..." he revealed a small little cream colored mouse with a long grey beard. His bright blue green eyes shined beneath his wide brimmed bottle glasses. He walked through "Good day! I am Mr. Henry Winchell! I met with your husband in the marketplace!"

Rosalie looked at the little man "OH... I'm sorry that we could have dressed a little better." She looked down at her attire. The little man shook hands with the plant "Oh it is nice to meet you Madame! And might I say what soft fur you have!"

Rosalie cleared her throat "I'm over here sir..."

He gladly turned around, a little embarrassed and confused "My apologies... These blasted glasses hinder what I'm really looking at!" he laughed as he held his large suitcase close to him. Rosalie looked over at her husband who snickered "Well, I don't mean to be rude Mr. Winchell, but why are you here?"

"OH!" his eyes went bright "I am here for the reading of the will!" he plopped his suitcase on the table "I am sorry to hear about sweet Lady Plunket, she truly was a saint." He tipped his hat as Rosalie nodded "Yes... but I didn't know she even had a will set up?"

"Oh yes, everyone does and should! I am in charge of all her legal jargon... although we always had fun now and then." He opened up the leather case "No legal matter of the Plunket family goes without my say so and her permission, but now that there is no one in charge here... I well…. Don't know where to go..." he chuckled "Of course I have other clients, but none as kind and charitable as your dear Aunt." He sat everyone down "Now please take a seat, and call in a Mister Richard Hampstead for us.. We have some matter to discuss."

* * *

They all sat in the sitting room. Rosalie and Ratigan on a separate couch, and Penelope and Girdy stood beside Richard, who sat on the chair across from them. Mr. Winchell carefully opened the papers "Now, this is Nellie Plunket's last will and testament." He moved his spectacles closer to his eyes "In the ownership of my jewelry and lavish costumes... I leave those possessions to my nieces Penelope and Girdy." He smiled "She wrote: _To be split evenly, although it will be a struggle_."

Everyone stifled a laugh as he continued "For my dear friend and Nephew Richard Orson Hampstead; I leave my stocks and my oil paintings."

He tipped his head gently "Thank you."

"To my faithful man servant and confidant, Charles Barker I leave my Chinese vases and partial ownership of my vineyard on the south of France: Enjoy and take a break." Charles jumped up and smiled "Oh Nellie, You are truly a bonafide saint!"

"Next for-"he stopped "Rosalie? And Mr. Ratigan, may I see you privately?"

Ratigan stood up "Whatever for?"

Rosalie sat up "We read this will as a family. Whatever you need to say, say it with all of us."

Henry Winchell's eyes widened at the woman's remark, and he took a long sigh "To my niece and her husband… I leave my entire house and the rest of the contents." Everyone gasped loudly. Rosalie's green eyes almost popped out of her head "What?!"

* * *

They met privately in the small study Nellie had kept. Winchell stood at the head of the desk "Well, she had visited me and inquired about changing her will. This was almost three years ago mind you." He stroked his beard as Rosalie thought "That was about the time we met..." she looked to her husband who shrugged his shoulders "But why would she leave us the house?" she laughed "I mean, not that it is a shock... you know what actually it is."

He moved his eyes to the will "Well, she had mentioned her niece had met someone intent on marrying her... So she insisted that she... meaning you were taken care of.." he skimmed the will "A note from herself: _I am pleased to give my niece Rosalie this house under her name, This house has been in my family for years and is expected to stay that way. I hope you find this house to your liking, including all the contents."_ He rubbed his eyes "There is no catch or any reasoning other than she cared about the wellbeing of you two very, very much."

Rosalie held her heart "Wow." She smiled at her husband "Aunt Nellie, thank you.. what a wonderful gift." Ratigan looked to her "It still doesn't feel right to me... perhaps we can take over temporarily?"

Penelope and Girdy burst through the door, Girdy held a glass in her hand "Temporarily?! You need to stay here!" she hid the glass "This home will never be the same!"

Penelope "Where are we gonna go?"

They looked at each other, as if they could communicate without speech. Rosalie turned to him "Perhaps we lived here temporarily... would anything happen?" Winchell shook his head "Unless, forbid something was to happen to you, then the house and all its contents would be Ratigans. And temporarily, I can supervise your living conditions and make sure there are no more provisions against her will for three weeks. After the three weeks, I will still be in charge of legal matters but the house really and honorably belongs to you after that time. There is nothing I can do."

Ratigan looked up "We'll stay here for only a while... just until these things calm down." Rosalie squeezed his hand lovingly.

* * *

The next day, the boys started to pack up the lair. Ratigan pointed to them "Only a few plates' boys! Were only staying for three weeks!" he rubbed his temples as the boys clumsily took the boxes back in the kitchen. Charlie came out of her room with a large suitcase "Daddy... I don't want to leave."

"Neither do Me Charlie but we must make do."

"But why?" Charlie asked, curiously "I don't want to go..." Ratigan picked her up "Well, we're only going for a while... then we'll be home again." He hugged her and set her back down.

The frost collected outside as Rosalie shook off her teal coat "Are we ready?" She nodded as Charlie struggled with her coat "Here Charlie..." she buttoned up her matching teal coat "Bundle up, it's cold outside. Remember to wear your scarf." She kissed her head as Charlie giggled "Momma can I go outside and play? It's starting to snow."

She looked down "Not now sweetie-"she heard a large bang coming from the kitchen "Oh no… Bill! What happened?"

"Mommy please?!"

Rosalie looked down at her "Charlie my final answer is no, it's too dangerous..." Bill came out and wiped his head "Just some broken plates." Rosalie sighed as her husband began to rub his temples "Just let me handle it."

"I'll get a broom" Ratigan said.

"Mommy I promise I'll be safe!" she saw as Rosalie walked into the kitchen with Bill at her side. She began to grab a broom, not knowing Charlie had snuck out in the back entrance to the lair. She began to hop and jump in the snow, laughing as she picked it up and watched it float down as she threw it in the air. Little did she know that a large orange tabby cat was watching the little mouse, narrowing his eyes at his prey? The cat had large green feral eyes and a starving grin on his face. He also had a scar on the left part of his eye, making him even more threatening. Charlie didn't even hear his presence…

Rosalie walked out of the now empty kitchen, carrying a large box "Charlie, can you help me with this box?" she waited "Charlie?" she put the box down "Where is Charlie?"

Fidget walked out of the barrel "I think she went outside?"

"Charlie!" Rosalie ran out with Ratigan following behind her "Rosalie! Wait!"

* * *

Charlie continued to play in the snow and noticed her surroundings. The snow had continued to fall, but no one else was outside… not a sound... nor a person in sight. She perked up her ears and looked out of the distance of the alleyway. She turned back around and faced nothing. She then heard a growling sound from the darkness of the alley. A moment rushed by as the cat leapt in the air, aiming for the little mouse. Charlie screamed as she scurried as fast as she could across the snowy floor. She quickly dodged a claw coming at her as she ran into a small can. The cat rolled the can over and over again, hoping the little mouse would pop out. He ripped the backing off the can, not knowing Charlie clung to the ripped top and fell over on the floor. She saw this chance to run away as the cat noticed her departure and grabbed her tail quickly. Charlie screamed, the animal had placed her over his mouth... ready to chomp right as he felt a hard force hit him in the head.

"Hey!" Rosalie said, she lifted a large piece of garbage "Come and get me you fat lazy cat!" the cat dropped Charlie and headed right towards Rosalie. She didn't realize how large and fast he was so she panicked and started to scurry off. She quickly grabbed Charlie, holding her in her arms and running as fast as she could. Charlie looked behind her "He's after us!"

"Not for long!" she moved to a pile of garbage, removing what looked like a rotting apple and toppling the rest of the garbage over. Charlie's brown eyes widened as the cat stopped abruptly "You did it!"

The cat burst through the garbage "You didn't do it!" the cat was hot on their trail as he quickly tried to grab them Rosalie ran a corner, the cat nearly running into a wall. They headed to an empty rain pipe. She set Charlie down on the cold metal floor "Charlie, stay here!"

"But mommy!-"

"Listen to me Charlotte! Stay here, and whatever you hear, don't come out." She ran out as Charlie yelled "Mommy! Wait!" she hesitated as she heard the cat growl loudly. She saw Rosalie's shadow across the wall and the cat aiming for her. Charlie rocked back and forth, covering her ears from the gruesome sounds.

Rosalie jumped past the cat, forgetting about the knife in the pocket of her dress. She quickly aimed for him and was thrown in the air, right on his collar. She ripped it off while still attempting to hold on to the animal. She was thrown off again, but with such a brute force that she was knocked out unconscious… The cat rose up and faced her… grinning a wide toothy grin…

* * *

Charlie slowly woke up from falling asleep. The moment had overwhelmed her and she slowly rubbed her eyes. Immediately recognizing the circumstances, she jumped out of the tunnel to be faced with being knee deep in snow. The snow continued to fall as she looked around, and noticed a ripped piece of cloth, a familiar cloth of Rosalie's navy skirt. She cupped her hands "Mommy!?"

She shouted again "Mommy!" all she heard was an echo... an echo of her own voice. She started to tear up and ran through the snow "Mother!?" she then heard a familiar voice calling behind her "Charlie?"

She turned "Daddy?" she faced her father, who stood awestruck at the sight. The tears flowed out of her brown eyes "Daddy!" he ran to her and picked her up quickly "Are you alright!? Oh thank goodness you're safe!" he checked her face "Did he hurt you? What happened? I was so worried about you... I've been searching for you all day… You're still here." she noticed her panicked look as Charlie held up the fabric, she looked into her father's yellow eyes, seeing they were more red and filled with fresh tears along his tear ducts. She panicky asked "Mommy? Where's mommy?!"

Ratigan hesitated and some large tears began to emerge from his eyes. He swallowed the words and allowed them to form from his lips "Charlotte… she's gone..." he held her in a tight embrace. Charlie moaned in agony "No… NO! It's all my fault! She's gone! It can't be… no, no, no, and no!" she tried to push away as he held her tighter into his embrace. "She's gone! Mommy…. No..." she hugged him tightly "Mommy…"

Ratigan patted her back and sat on the snow with her in his arms, exhausted and still in shock "...She's gone Charlie... She's gone."

* * *

 **Review and follow**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosalie Anne Hampstead was a true friend.. a loyal daughter and niece.. and an amazing mother to two beautiful children and a loving wife." The preacher said. His hands folded in front of him as he faced the many people that crowded "She no longer had fear in her heart from the love of a devoted husband, Rosalie had all the kindness in her heart, and did not shy away from giving love and passion to a stranger." Ratigan stood in the front of the church pues, as Ginger held Ellie in her arms with Nicolas holding her hand next to her. Lorenzo sat on the other side with his hands to his face as Meyla comforted him gently. Charlie and P.J sat in the middle of her father and Ginger, watching her father remain like a statue. Possibly everyone they met in their lives were there, crowded in the small church to only see a garland of white roses and nothing else. No casket sat in the middle, just a simple garland of roses. Ratigan stayed silent and stoic, not bothering to shed a single tear as the preacher talked "Rosalie may not be here anymore on this earth, but her presence will continue to glow and prosper within our hearts..My words truly don't give her enough justice." he bowed his head, the service was over.

* * *

"She was truly a great woman…" one gentleman said "She had always visited our charities as you know.. and she never ceased to give." He shook Ratigans hand, he nodded. Ginger handed Ellie to Richard, who he handed to Penelope. The baby slept and snuggled in her silk white blanket as Ginger carefully took Nicolas and patted Ratigan on the back "Can we have a word Boss?" He nodded and entered the study with them and even with Lorenzo following into the room in the manor, Charlie noticed this and decided to listen in on the door, which was slightly open:

* * *

Everything was dimly lit as he turned to them "Yes?"

Ginger crossed her arms "Well? What now?"

He looked at her "What else?" he said bitterly "I have no idea. I just assumed she'd be here until the end." Richard looked up at him "She's not. And now it's time for you to figure out what to do."

"Well, we're not leaving until we have an answer." Ginger said "I lost my bestfriend. Lorenzo lost a best friend. Richard lost a daughter-"

"And I lost my wife!" he slammed his hand on the table, Charlie shook as she watched on:  
Ratigan sighed "I wasn't there for her when she was taken from me. And it's not fair." he looked up at them "I have no idea what to do or even were to go.. everything is filled with too many memories of her… and me." Lorenzo patted him on the back "I'm here! And Ginger and your father in law! We're your friends Ratigan.. And like it or not we're here for you."

Richard sat across from him "You are now in ownership of the house and everything Rosalie owns.. We can stay here and help.. you know what? We will stay here for you!"

"But I-"

"We can help you with the kids!" Lorenzo said. Ginger then added "Exactly! We can help them and situate you while we all live here-"

"We?" Ratigan asked. They all nodded "Yeah!" Richard exclaimed "We can fit everything here and even the boys have a suitable living space!" Ginger spun excitedly "I can cook! I can help around the house!"

"That is WAY too kind of you, but really I can handle this on my own."

Richard sat up "You have four children…. On your own. You need all the help you can get." He watched Ratigan hesitate as Richard stood "I know it's all overwhelming.. but just give us a chance, give us a month. Then you can tell us to hit the road. When I had Rosalie all on my own when her mother passed on.. I needed all the help I could get." Ratigan looked up at him with a small smile on his face "I suppose Rosalie would want this.."

"Sure she would. She wouldn't want you to mope." Ginger said "We all miss her. But like her and Nellie.. they'd want us to live our lives." She started to tear up "I'm sorry for her.. but maybe this can bring us closer." Nicolas laid a hand on her shoulder, gladly taking it in return and patting it.

Charlie backed away from the door, thinking about what had been said in the other room. Victoria noticed this and asked "What's wrong Charlie?"

"Nothing." She said "Just thinking."

* * *

THE FOLLOWING NIGHT

Charlie scurried around their room, pacing back and forth in thought. Victoria rubbed her eyes quickly "Charlie what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" she looked at the clock, hanging on the wall "It's one o'clock in the morning."

She scurried and shook her head "I don't care.. I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I still think she's alive.." Charlie stopped at the window of the manor, a spare room was fit to house both of the girls. Victoria sat up in her bed "Charlie, she's been gone for two weeks… If she was she'd be home by now, with us."

"Victoria listen.. that cat attacked her, no signs of life or even evidence of her body were seen after the crime, she's been gone yes, but I have an inkling that she survived the attack and is just hiding from danger."

She quirked an eyebrow "What kind of danger?" Charlie simply shrugged her shoulders "I don't know.. But I just think she's alive."

Victoria rolled her eyes "How can we say that? You're thinking like Basil himself." She plopped back into bed "Get some rest Charlie, you're talking strange."

Charlie shook her head and ran up to the window, looing out at the stars "Mom, I know you're still out there.. and I'm gonna find you."

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER….

Ginger stood in the kitchen, cutting up different vegetables. Charlie walked in with a large notebook "Morning Aunt Ginger."

"Hello darlin'." She noticed her red tattered notebook "Anything new today?"

Charlie opened the notebook and held up different pieces of paper "I have no evidence so far… but I have some notes on what some possible scenarios could conspire.." she huddled through her paperwork as Ratigan came through the door. Over three months, he was still social and talked to people, but his eyes remained this coldness and bitterness that can't be restored to its warmth. He walked in and noticed Charlie with the large notebook, full of newspaper clippings and evidence from the attack. It upset him as he looked down at her "Charlotte. You have school. Go get your things."

She hurriedly packed everything up, a little fearful of him "Yes poppa." She hurried out, holding her notebook close. Ginger continued to chop "You know it's a good coping mechanism."

"Coping?" he looked to her "Ginger, you think coping has to do with searching into the passing of her mother?" he sat at the counter as Ginger handed him a cup of coffee "If it means she's in a better mood then yes.. I suggest you decide to remember her too. You've lost the kindness in your heart." She wiped off her hands as Ratigan huffed "I refuse Ginger. She's gone and I'm not moving on."

She held up her hands, giving up "Well. Charlie is in a better mood.. and you haven't even talked to them at all. I'm sure Ellie misses her own father." He stayed silent "Suit yourself." She decided to march out "But just because she's no longer in the land of the living, doesn't mean you can be too. Richard wanted to see you in your office." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Richard gladly poured two glasses of brandy as Ratigan came into the room "Hello my boy!" he laughed "It is official! The houses and money has been officially placed in your name.."

"Why are you so happy?" he said, grabbing the glass and sitting at his desk "There is nothing to be happy about. It just means that she's officially gone." He sipped at the brandy as Richard turned, his grey beard forming into a smile "It means that things are looking up. You're money is all yours! Save for Charlie's and Ellie's education! Invest in something for all of you!" he rubbed his temples "It's time to move on my son.. Rosalie would have wanted it.

"How are we supposed to know what she wants? She's been gone three months Richard.. three months of not having her here.. not hearing her sing or laugh. And even looking at Ellie." He stopped "I look at her and those green eyes.. it's her.." he huffed "I'm sorry. I haven't had time to really talk to anyone. Everyone is sorry. But the real sorry one is me."

"Have you considered getting… back out?"

"Out where?" he looked at Richard. The tan mouse crossed his arms, swishing his tail back and forth "out there? You know? Seeing other women?"

Ratigan laughed, nearly falling out of his chair "Oh… Oh Richard…" he looked up at him while wiping his eye "You're serious?" Richard smiled "Of course I am!" he patted him on the back "Seeing other women? Having some fun? You know there is nothing to be embarrassed about-"

His yellow eyes brightened "Embarassed?! Did anyone tell you I was embarrassed?" he leaned back in his chair like a child "I am no where from being embarrassed I just… um…" he blushed "See here. I don't have time to see other women. Or any interest!"

"Well, do it for the girls! They do need a mother.. and it would be nice to see you smile again."

"Why are you so insistent? Your daughter was the best thing to ever happen to me, and she-"

Richard finished "Would want you to find love again. When she talked of you, it was like you were the only person that mattered. The only person that was in her heart was you." he thought for a moment "Just do it to try.. what is the worse that can happen?"

"I forget."

"You'll never forget her.." he sipped his drink "But who knows, maybe it might work out.. and the right woman will never fill the void of course.. but you'll be happy."

Ginger walked into the office "I don't mean to disturb but there is someone at the door… I think she knows you."

* * *

They walked out of the office as Ratigan muttered "I doubt the right woman will ever come into my life again.." Richard scoffed "Please, if she does I'll-" they stopped and noticed a light grey hooded mouse and white fur was facing the window. She wore a dark black gown and an extravagant hat with dark purple on the brim and a long feather emerging from the right side "Mr. Ratigan?" she turned and faced him, her bright ruby eyes and sultry red lips looked to him. Her straight icy blonde hair was cut in a bob, allowing her perfectly formed face to be shown. She walked to him, the skirts of her dress flowing behind her "I do hope I'm not intruding." She sniffled her pink nose in her white handkerchief as Charlie, Victoria and P.J stood by the stairs.

Ratigan stood in awe of the woman "I.." he shook his head "I'm so sorry but do I know you?"

"Vivian Black." She laid out her hand, firmly shaking Ratigan's hand. She began to walk around the house "I had heard of the sudden loss of your beloved… um…" she shook her head and faced the picture of them. Charlie spoke from the end of the stairs "Rosalie."

"Hmm?" she looked up "Oh yes! I have heard about the loss of your beloved Rosalie and I was..heartbroken.." she sniffled dramatically into her handkerchief "She was so wonderful."

"How do you know her?" Ginger asked defensively as Vivian looked up "Why I'm her grandfathers, niece's third cousins aunt?" they tried to process the words as she quickly added "Twice removed." She continued "I had hoped to make it to the funeral in time but I was far too late.. I apologize and I am sure I may find a suitable flat somewhere.."

"It was nice meeting you-" Ginger said. Ratigan then turned to her "Wait." Charlie looked up at her father as he walked to her and smiled gently at her "I am grieved as well of Rosalie's passing.. perhaps we may speak privately of our memories with her. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need.. there really  
is nothing worse than being alone." Vivian smiled wide "I'd like that very much, Sir."

"Please call me Padraic." He softly shook her hand as Charlie jumped down in a panic and grabbed his cape "Daddy."

He looked down "Oh how rude of me.. this is my daughter Charlotte." He pointed up the stairs "And this is my niece Victoria and nephew Padraic James."

Vivian knelt down to her "Hello Charlotte." She shook her hand "It is very nice to meet you." Charlie looked up at her, her eyes narrowing "Well, perhaps we may talk later." She smiled as Charlie continued to glare at her. Ratigan looked to the stairs "Allow me to find you a suitable room.. Ginger may I have some help?" Ginger nodded "Absolutley… Padraic." She said in a smart tone. Ratigan looked behind him at Richard, who sent him an approving stare. They watched him march up the stairs with Vivian at his side. Richard crossed his arms and looked over at Ginger, who shook her head "What are you gawking at? You don't even know this woman!"

"Did you see that? He smiled!"

"So?" Ginger said "He is a mourning widower! Still mourning!"

"And she is a mourning family member… a grand nieces.. cousin and aunt?" he shook his head "We'll forget the formalities.. but did you see that? He smiled!" they marched back into the kitchen as Victoria stood near Charlie "What are you thinking Charlie? She seems nice."

"Too nice." Charlie said "I'm gonna go see Basil about this." She marched to the door, grabbing her coat. Victoria sighed "I don't think you should."

"I don't think father should be with that… fake." She cringed and walked out the door, Victoria looked to P.J "Well, I'm going after her I guess." The three year old nodded as she followed her cousin out the white doors.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie walked until she reached Basil's flat. She knocked on the door to face Mrs. Judson "Oh Lady Charlotte.. So good to see you child.. Do come in?"

She nodded "I'm here to see Basil.. Is he home?"

She nodded, fixing the white bonnet on her head "Unfortunately." She stifled a laugh "That man is always on some kind of fix.. those cases of his get him in his moods.." Judson looked at the girl "Look at me rambling on when there is a mystery to be solved in my kitchen alone." She walked into the kitchen as Victoria finally made it to the house "Oy.. Charlie, you run far too fast. I can't... keep up with you!"

"Sue me." She slouched in the velvet seat "Let's pretend she's still alive."

"Like you do every day?"

Charlie ignored the nine year old's comment "The first person to really understand the causes and even possible outcomes is-"

Basil yelled down the stairs, holding a bundle of clothes "Well, see how the brown trousers look on and let me know if we need another fitting-" he stopped and dropped the clothes as Charlie smiled "Mr. Basil!" she hugged him, he slowly reached his hands down "Charlotte.. Victoria, how are you girls?"

They nodded "Good." They said in unison. Charlie picked up many different clothes on the floor, such as trousers, ties, and even a couple shoes "What is with all the clothes? You going somewhere?" Basil quickly grabbed the garments "None of your concern." He threw them into the closet "What do you need? I am very busy."

Charlie spoke up "My father has met a woman."

Basil's eyes narrowed "And this is concerning how?"

Victoria crossed her arms "My diluted cousin thinks she's a suspicious character… She's shown up only months after Rosalie's passing."

Basil dipped his head "I do apologize for your loss." He bit his lip "It goes to show how fast life is." Basil turned to them "So, how am I involved in this affair?"

"Well.." Charlie started "I have reasons to believe that my mother is still alive.."

"Hmmm." Basil said. He moved to his closet and moved a large blue collar out into the sitting room. The collar was made of leather, and was torn on certain sides. Clanging behind him was a gold collar, scratched multiple times around the name tag "I've taken liberty of overseeing this evidence.. It is the cat who was there at the day of the attack." He rubbed his chin "The name was scratched out.. only the first letter 'F' and the last letter 'E' remains.. and trust me." He moved to his chalkboard and revealed over thirty names "I've done multiple combinations of names to search for the right source." He scratched his head "What is the name of this woman?"

"Vivian Black." Charlie said bitterly "I don't trust her.. just by saying her name, I get this cold chill down my spine. Please protect my father." She asked, grabbing his sleeve "Please?" Basil smiled down at her with kind green eyes "Well, I haven't been stumped yet. There is always a chance.. as long as one can think."

"THUMP!" a noise was heard from upstairs, then someone shouted "Sorry!". Charlie looked up at the ceiling "What was that?"

Victoria headed to the stairs "Yeah what is that? It sounded like someone upstairs."

Basil stopped her from going up "It's uh…. Dawson.. he's doing experiments up stairs.." Victoria tried to move "Sounds like fun." Basil stopped her once more "Well, it's not. Time to go.. Go! I'll let you know if I find anything! Ta-ta ladies!" he led them to the door and slammed it. Charlie quirked an eyebrow "What do you think?"

Victoria rubbed her chin like Ratigan "I don't know." Her blue eyes wandered to the top window "Something is going on up there… and I know for a fact it's not Dawson." Charlie nodded "I agree. Well, what do we do now?"

"We should get to know Vivian." She started down the steps. Charlie ran next to her "No! That is the last thing I'll do."

"She's gonna be here for a while… might as well get used to her at the house." Victoria said. Charlie uneasily moved "Well, if my mom was here she'd kick that lady's butt faster than any river."

* * *

Vivian roamed around the house, looking at all the many paintings and pictures. She walked across the hall to a wood desk, and saw many black and white photographs of Nellie when she was young and even a couple of Rosalie alone. She quirked an eyebrow at the woman in the picture, sitting in a velvet chair and her long auburn hair and tan fur brought out by a long teal dress. The color picture was framed in a gold frame with small etchings. Another picture was of Rosalie was laughing as Ratigan dipped her in a dance. He gazed down at her with such love and admiration. Vivian scoffed, placing the picture face side down. She giggled and heard a voice down the hall "What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

Vivian looked at the little girl "Oh.. nothing."

"Is something wrong?"

The light grey and white rat smiled at her "Nothing at all?"

"Why is my mothers picture face down?" she asked again. Vivian folded her arms "You are certainly an inquisitive child." Charlie crossed her arms exactly like her "Well, my mother taught me to be inquisitive.. so why is the frame face down."

She hesitated "The frame.. it was broken."

Charlie marched up to the desk and held up the frame, having it stand upright on the wooden desk "Seems fine to me." She watched Vivian kneel down to her "You are such a smart little girl." She squeezed her cheeks "Just like your dear mother." Charlie pulled away "It was nice having you here, you can leave now." Vivian laughed "Why would I want to leave? I've just gotten here."

"This is my mother's house, and she wouldn't want you here when she comes back.. so don't get to comfortable."

"But your father said I can stay here as long as I like.." Vivian smiled down at the little girl "I really hope this experience brings us much closer child.." she pat her head as Charlie cringed. They then turned around as Ratigan marched up the stairs "Ladies?" he smiled at them "I do hope your bonding."

Vivian quickly grabbed Charlie and pulled her into a firm hug "Oh we were just having lady talk.. and getting closer like any good friends can!"

"Good." He smiled and looked at his daughter "Charlie? Are you alright?"

She nodded "Yes."

"Well, we shouldn't wait here while our tummies are rumbling.. let's go to the dining room shall we?" Vivian quickly wrapped an arm around Ratigan's and walked down the stairs with him. Vivian turned back to smirk at the little girl, in which Charlie just glared.

* * *

Charlie stayed silent as she bit into her food. Ratigan sat at the head of the table, talking to Miss Vivian "How long have you known Rosalie?" Ginger asked

The room became silent as she spoke up "Oh since childhood.." she quickly said. Richard quirked an eyebrow "Really? Did I know your parents?"

Vivian wiped her mouth "Well perhaps, the Blacks were pretty unsocial.. but I do believe we did consult trade with you on certain times.. but me and Rosalie did play together on certain occasions as small children!"

"So did we…" Ginger said "Funny that she never mentioned you." Vivian then sipped from her drink "Well, she was a very popular young lady.. and she was probably far too busy to mention me, we used to toss the ball back and forth in the yard of my parent's house, and we'd go to the lake and swim for hours in that large lake, we'd feel like mermaids! Our house was a palace! I have so many memories!" she said proudly "So, Vivian where are you from?"

"Oh well, I've been all over.. Paris.. France, and of course India.. but we'd travel to so many places we'd never know where home was!" she chuckled with everyone as Lorenzo asked "But you said that your house was the main place you'd live?"

She laughed "But of course! Our family house was very busy when we were there!"

Everyone nodded as Vivian smiled "When I met Rosalie as a teenager, it was always-"

Charlie put her fork down "But you said you met Rosalie since childhood." she watched Vivian worriedly look around. Ratigan patted her hand "It's quite alright.. probably a bundle of memories." he glared at Charlie, then looked back at her "How about favorite memories? Hiking? Or perhaps painting?" he chuckled "I remember going out with Rosalie and dancing every weekend we could.. she'd force me to dance with her, dragging me up on the dance floor with her."

Ginger smiled "I'd remember we'd go out swimming near my house.. until she had to leave for London of course."

"Oh I hated swimming. Always did a number on my hair."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "But you said you loved swimming." She looked at Victoria, who mouthed her to stop "You kept going on and on about how you felt like a mermaid.. but of course you hate swimming."

"Well yes I do but-"

"It's like your stories with my mother don't add up. I guess you didn't know her as much as we really did." She bit into her food, enjoying every bite. She then looked down the table at Meyla "Aunt Meyla, can you please pass the gravy? These potatoes are dry.."

Vivian began to sniffle "Well.. it is hard to remember…" she cried into her napkin "With such a beautiful friend as her…there are so many memories to recall what is right in my life!" she cried as everyone crowded her. Ginger patted her back "It's alright dear, Charlie was just joking.." she said as Charlie slunk in her chair.

Vivian teared up "Children will be children." She continued to cry, hiding her face in her napkin "I must lie down." Ratigan stood up and led her out the dining room "Of course my dear, it is all part of the mourning process." He shut the door "Charlotte! How could you!"

"How could I?" she stood in her chair "Her stories don't add up! You have to admit this is suspicious!"

Richard glared at the little girl "Suspicious or not she is still mourning Rosalie, if that isn't friendship I don't know what is."

Ratgian nodded "Charlotte you will show our guest some sympathy and compassion! She has come all this way to help Your mother would be disappointed at your behavior!"

"Yours too!" Charlie crossed her arms. Ratigan then pointed to the door "That is enough! To your room!"

"But daddy!-"

"March!" he ordered. She quickly ran to her room and slammed the door. Meyla, a peach colored mouse looked innocently at everyone "So no gravy?"

Ginger sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder "Give her some time.. She'll turn around." Ratigan sighed as Richard nodded "Yes.. just give her some time.. I believe it's just for attention." He wiped his face "Actually since your up, Ratigan there is something I'd like to show you.."

* * *

They moved to his study, looking at a large set of papers surrounding the floor. Two boxes were filled with photographs and papers, stuffed to the brim "Goodness."

"Right. These are all yours to go through." He bent down "Paperwork, receipts.. letters, deeds and even photographs of the children, photos of yourself and Rosalie.. you know she always had the camera ready to take photos of us.." he chuckled "Well, we need to situate what goes where."

"You expect me to do this myself?" He looked through the boxes "This is from my office back in the sewers?"

"That and Rosalie's own possessions.. and Nellie's documents combined." He took a breath "But you're not alone in this!"

Ratigan laughed "You're helping me?" he sat across from the boxes "You expect me to believe you are going to help me? Not that you saving my life was a struggle." Richard snapped his fingers "I am no help to you, but I got you something far better! You see I placed an ad about someone who can help you file and organize, prioritize and… such?" he laughed "Son, you're gonna need it. I got a telegram here today stating they'd show up today." Ratigan rolled his eyes "Who is the poor sap?"

"Someone eager and ready to work! Come on it'll be like a hobby for you! Keep your mind off of things!" he said. Richard looked out the door at the rain "Hope this storm isn't keeping him-"

A knock at the door. They looked up and headed to the front door. Charlie yelled "I got it!" she opened the door and stopped "Mr. Basil?"

"Charlotte! Good to see you! Now, is your father here? I have a guest to meet him." He moved out of the way. Charlie stood back, gasping and covering her mouth "Oh my…"

He revealed a rather scrawny looking tan mouse. He wore a navy blue jacket, white shirt and matching navy slacks. Completing the look was a black cravat tied around his neck. Upon his appearance, he seemed a bit unsure.. to Charlie, she looked at his features. He had a small but visible mustache above his lips.. and soft green eyes. His hair was just short and waved in a certain way were it could be seen that it would be hard to slick back. He carried himself in a nervous manner, his eyes seemed to roam around the house and back at Charlie. Basil patted him on the back "You see, your father needed an assistant and I found the perfect person to help!"

Charlie stood speechless "Rosalie?"

The man said, in a gentle voice, not like any abrasive man would say, but with a bit of kindness "Who?" Basil then distracted them "Ah! Professor! I am here to inquire about the ad?" Ratigan was fiddling with his pocket watch "Well, Well, Well, on time as usual-" he looked up and froze, looking up at the young man. Even Richard froze as the young man became nervous. Basil nudged him "May I professor?"

The professor continued to stare at him, looking at his features and even how he was standing. The young man was beginning to be nervous, fiddling with his fingers gently, not too masculine like. Basil attempted to speak "Professor? Are you alright?"

He ignored him "Do I know you?" he asked. The young man shook his head quickly "I don't recall." The professor rubbed his chin as he circled the young man "Are you sure we haven't crossed paths before? You look strangely familiar?" he shook his head again and avoided eye contact "N-No sir…" the man said "I have never met you in my life." Basil finally blocked him "About the ad?"

Richard shook his head "Oh yes!" he patted Ratigan on the back "This is the young man I was telling you about."

"And you are?" the grey rat asked "What is your name" The tan mouse looked at Basil, who motioned him to answer. The man stood straight and laid out his hand "I am Ros.." he looked around and hesitated "Roscoe.. um…."

Basil pinched him hard on the back of the arm "PINCH! Ow…" he then shook Ratigans hand "Pinchley.. yup…Roscoe Pinchley.. that's my name." he sighed in relief as Basil laid a hand on him "See, I've found Mr. Pinchley about working for me.. but knew his efforts would be needed here! I knew he was absolutely perfect for this position! He has all the credentials! In.. organization and keeping records of everything." the tan mouse said happily. Richard smiled "Well, when can you start-"

"Right away!" Roscoe yelled. Basil nudged him again as Roscoe attempted to slick back his hair "Right away." He chuckled "I am eager."

"Good to hear.. You do know the job includes room and board correct?" Richard asked. Ratigan then shook his head, taking him aside "You included room and board for a stranger?"

"Sure!"

His yellow eyes widened "You are calm with the fact, we are housing a stranger?!" he whispered loudly. Richard nodded "You want help or not? He looks like a nice guy!"

He took a large sigh, agonizing and loud "Welcome to our home." He continued to look at Roscoe "Are you sure we haven't met?"

The tan mouse shook his head "Nope." He shook his hand "Thank you so much for the job." Ratigan kept a grip on his hand and leaning into his face "Such nice color of eyes.. I've always loved that color of eyes."

"Well thanks!" he said as his voice cracked. Basil nudged him and pushed him towards the stairs "A strange boy.. but very good at what he does!" Charlie grabbed the tails of his coat. Roscoe looked down "Hello." He knelt down and shook her hand, speaking in a soft comforting voice "Nice to meet you Charlie."

"How did you know my name was Charlie?"

"Ummm.. I.." the boy hesitated.

Charlie fainted, dramatically in the middle of the floor. Everyone gasped as Ratigan rolled his eyes and picked her up "Don't mind her, she's a bit over dramatic.. sometimes she does this for attention." He carried her in his arms "Allow me to show you to your room." Charlie was resting as she opened one eye, looking at the young man and his features.. she thought to herself _"He looks so familiar.. What is it about him that makes me feel right again?"_

* * *

 ** _REVIEW AND FOLLOW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Pinchley this is your room.. my room is right across the hall… you'll be working in my study which is downstairs.." he pointed down the hall "Down the hall is Charlie's room.. well you've met Charlie. And Richard my father in law.. my cousins Penelope and Girdy, and my guest Miss Black-"

Roscoe stood straight as they stopped in front of the door "Miss Black?"

"Yes.. She is staying here for a bit.. she is a family friend who is mourning my wife." He said simply. Roscoe looked up at him, sympathy growing in his green eyes "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Yes." He said coldly "I have heard that phrase over and over again.. in which it does not phase me at all." Ratigan's yellow eyes moved to the door, opening the solid wood "Have a goodnight, Mr. Pinchley." Roscoe touched his shoulder "I really am sorry… I'm sure she's watching over you. Even if you don't know it." His voice cracked as he looked up at him with a small smile. Ratigan saw the boy's eyes again "Are you sure I haven't met you before?"

"Goodnight Mr. Ratigan!" he quickly shut the door and leaned against it "Phew…" he sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. There was a knock on the door, Roscoe looked up and walked to the door "Yes?"

"If I may have a word _Roscoe."_ Basil said. Roscoe looked out of the hallway and let him in. With that the door closed.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie swept her black hair into a quick ponytail and headed downstairs.. she quickly flipped open her notebook and headed into the dining room "Good morning everyone!" she said happily. Ratigan turned to her "Well, you seem in a happier mood." Vivian sat sipping her tea as Ratigan turned to his daughter "Charlie, don't you have something to say?"

Charlie hesitated, then sighed "Miss Vivian. I am sorry for my behavior last night, that sent you into tears." She lied through her teeth "I am hopeful that you may forgive me." Vivian's straight bob was in curls, they bounced as she nodded happily "Of course! What a well mannered little girl!" she clapped "Actually, Charlotte I was hoping you and I would get to know each other better.. perhaps a lunch date tomorrow." Charlie looked at her father in agony, who smiled at her "Of course I would." She slid out of her chair and walked to her father, tugging on his sleeve "Father, where is Mr. Pinchley?"

Like magic, Roscoe made it into the hall and stopped "Goodmorning.." Ratigan waved for him "Ah! You're finally up. Mr. Pinchley, this is Vivian Black, the one I mentioned last night."

Vivian laid out her hand about the same time Roscoe did, in the same manner. They waited for a moment, as if they were anticipating both hands would be kissed. Charlie quickly wrote it down in her red notebook. Roscoe took her hand and hesitated "It is a pleasure to meet you." She kissed her hand and cringed, only noticeable by Charlie and her notebook, in which she squribbled quickly, like an researcher on a safari. Vivian looked up and down at the boy like a predator and its prey. "How charmed…" she sipped from her drink "I suppose it is nice to have such charming young men in the house.. I'm starting to feel like young wallflower.."

Charlie choked on her food "I think I'm gonna be sick.."

Roscoe laughed, covering his mouth as Vivian asked "I beg your pardon?"

The white mouse shot up and tried to recover. Roscoe looked at Vivian "I believe she said 'I think I'll need to stick..' to what I'm not sure.."

Charlie looked up at the man, with a small smile gracing her face "I..um.. need to stick around school for bit today for tutoring.. I'll be home around four." She kissed her father's cheek "Bye father!"

He looked at her "Goodbye my dear."

She was about to march out of the room when Vivian smiled "Uh, Uh, Uh! Charlie? Aren't you forgetting something?" Charlie looked at her clothes, her hair, and her satchel which held her notebook "No."

Vivian stood out of her chair and knelt down, hugging the little girl. Charlie felt a bit awkward as she put her hands on the girls shoulders "Goodbye Charlie!"

Charlie let go and walked out, dusting off any residue she might have left on her. Victoria met her at the door "What smells like perfume?" Charlie closed the door gently and spoke "Miss Vivian."

"She's trying really hard for your attention.. you should give her a chance." Victoria walked with her down the street "Vivian seems nice." Charlie rolled her eyes "Exactly, a bit too nice. Have you met Roscoe yet?"

"I've only seen him."

"Do you see anything familiar?" they walked across the street. Victoria shook her head, Charlie smiled "Are you sure? Did you see anything at all familiar? His hair? His posture? His EYES?" she stepped in front of her. Victoria pushed her out of the way "Oh come on Charlie, millions of mice of green eyes!"

"So, you agree? He looks like Rosalie?"

Victoria chuckled out of disbelief "What? You think a young man.. is Rosalie?" he saw her grin and Victoria burst into laughter "Oh my goodness! You honestly believe that Rosalie- AH HA! You think she's in disguise?" she calmed down. Charlie started to stubbornly walk off "Hey! Charlie come on! I was kidding!" they walked through the busy streets "I didn't mean to laugh, but you have to admit it's a bit ridiculous."

Charlie held her notebook "Well, according to this it adds up."

"Well, we'll have to see it after school."

"I'm not going to school." She went the opposite way "I have to find my mom." Victoria panicked, stopping in front of the crowded school and the other street. She huffed and followed Charlie "You are gonna get in trouble!"

"Why are you following then?" Charlie asked smugly, walking through the busy streets away from school.

* * *

Ratigan moved with Roscoe to the study. His green eyes looked up at the professor, he had noticeable dark circles around his eyes, darker than usual. It seemed as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep.. his hair was neatly parted and slicked back and had his usual suit on with a black cravat. He still had a gold wedding band wrapped around his gloved claw. He was about to touch his shoulder when Ratigan turned around to face him "Alright, these documents need to be filed.. pictures go in this bin-"

"What about books?" he hesitated "Wouldn't you want to keep them in books instead?"

"That is what you're here for." He said coldly "The receipts I'll take care of.. and well, you can manage the rest." He went through another box "These are my wife's possesions.. please don't go through these at all." Ratigan got up "I trust you got this under control. I also have other things to settle in the house, like the piano tuning and the garden.."

"Hey, um… I can help with that!" he said happily "There was never a piano I couldn't play, and I do have gardening experience?" he looked over in the corner "You play harp?"

Indeed, in the corner of the room was a beautiful golden harp with solid gold strings. The harp collected some dust, but was still able to shine in the dark room "Yes. I do." He said simply. He walked over and did a simple stroke of the strings "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to play, I've lost my passion with all that's happened… with my wife."

"You should play again." Roscoe smiled "I especially liked it when you'd play on and on-" he stopped quickly before he answered. Ratigan was focused on his harp "What was that?"

"Nothing." He quickly said "I got this under control." Roscoe wiped his head "Really. If I need you I'll-"

"Oy boss! Mr. Winchell-" Fidget, Bill and Nicolas walked in and stopped, curiously staring at the boy "Who's dis boss?"

Ratigan looked down at the little bat "This is Roscoe Pinchley, he's here to assist me."

Fidget defensively looked at him "I'm your assistant boss." Bill crossed his arms "Yeah." Nicolas looked right into the boys eyes "Kind of scrawny guy isn't he?"

"Nice to meet you boys.."

Fidget appeared next to him "I'm the only assistant he needs." Ratigan pushed him back "I've only hired him temporarily. You will show him the same respect as any guest here." He turned to Roscoe "Don't mind them.. they've been with me for years." He chuckled nervously "Not with me.. but with me.. if that makes sense." He looked at everyone "Let me get you your assignments."

Bill asked "Where are you from?"

He nervously looked around "I just came in this week.. from… um.. New York?" Nicolas walked up to him "You don't sound to sure." He asked. Bill poked Roscoe in the chest "I bet your name isn't even Roscoe." Bill and Nicolas and Fidget began to back him up into the corner, where Ratigan was standing. Fidget grumbled "You better watch your back. Pincher."

"Pinchley." Roscoe corrected him. He stuttered "Honestly, I don't even want to cause any trouble!" he bumped into Ratigan, in which he unconsciously caught him before he fell into the pile of papers. Ratigan wrapped his arms around Roscoe, in which he grabbed his coat tightly. They looked right into each others eyes. Ratigan sensed something awefully familiar as he held him. Roscoe held a hand on his heart.. feeling his heart beat slower and slower. Ratigan dropped the boy and left, stopping to look at the mess of papers "Get this mess clean." And with that note he left.

Bill kicked a paper "You better know what your doing Pinchley, we look out for the boss." He leaned in "And we're here till the end.."

Fidget crossed his wings "You bet."

Roscoe sat up "I really don't want to cause any harm." He cowered "I'm sorry." Nicolas narrowed his eyes "Our boss is fragile right now, his wife is gone and he only has us… you'll be sorry if you find out that his weakness is to get his money."

He gulped "I'm not.."

"You have a good afternoon Mr. Pinchley." Bill and the boys walked out, giving Roscoe a chance to take a breath to himself.

* * *

"I've just come to check on things." He faced the wall as Ratigan tapped his shoulder "I'm over here sir." Winchell turned "Oh of course!" he leaned a hand on the man's arm "I've actually got some news about the will."

"Hello." Vivian said "Who do I have the pleasure?" Winchell quickly hugged his suitcase "Mr. Hairy Winchell." He said simply "Ratigan if we could please meet alone?" Ratigan smiled at her "Just some legal matter, Miss Vivian." He watched her nod as they left into a separate room. She smiled with glee and watched the door, trying to listen. To no avail, she moved to a small broom closet and tried the same thing. Out of frustration she banged on the door and a small opening opened above him. She giggled with glee and peered through the opening, noticing her ruby eyes were in place of an oil painting hanging in the other room.

* * *

Winchell opened his suitcase "I would like to speak with you about Rosalie's will.."

"I thought we had spoken about it." He said bitterly "I had received half of what she owns." He stopped "Which really doesn't matter to me… She's gone."

Winchell shook his head "You don't understand! I've found that there was another extension in her will!"

Roscoe walked to the slightly open door "Ratigan? Sir I've found-" he stopped and wanted to knock, but guiltily listened in:

* * *

Winchell continued, fitting his large glasses on his nose "I've found in the fine print, Rosalie had put in her will that all properties were going to you. Unbeknownst to her, Nellie had an altered will for her then estranged niece: Rosalie." He moved his glasses again "The hidden will included all kinds of special stocks…" he buried through the paperwork.

Vivian smiled wide "Stocks!"

Winchell murmured "Antique jewels.."

She nearly fainted "Jewels?!"

"…And binding contracts to rich and powerful organizations all across the eastern seaboard.. which means whatever those companies make, she earns triple!"

Vivian's ruby eyes widened "Triple?!" she fell to the floor, still keen on listening. Winchell clasped his hands together "All signed for your wife to receive!" Ratigan shrugged his shoulders "And this connects to me how?"

Winchell patted him on the back "My boy! Don't you see?! Your wife unknown to her.. was worth over four and a half a million American dollars?"

"Oh.." Roscoe quirked an eyebrow.

Vivian jumped in the air "Money! Cash! Sweet sweet cash!"

Ratigan smiled "That is nice.. most importantly for the charities we would donate to."

"WHAT?!" Vivian exclaimed harshly "How absurd!" she stomped her foot down.

Winchell sat across from him "Well, there is a typo.. A quick proviso if I may.." he flipped through the papers "The will as I mentioned was all hidden… it hasn't been seen for years.. possibly because of a changed mind or even protection against thieves or freeloaders. Nellie had met with me and mentioned it.." he chuckled "I had just forgotten.. where she placed it."

"So what to do now."

Winchell, the white mouse smiled hopefully "Well, if the will is found, the money, jewels, EVERY possession goes to you and any possible spouse if you choose to remarry. Unfortunately, if the will is NOT found in…" he looked through the notes "Before the end of the month, I'm afraid that the will, will not exist. Even with all that money though, it will have to be bounded to another."

"What do you mean?"

"Another wife perhaps?" he said uneasily "There are a lot of limits to what you can and cannot do, Especially with that much money, you'll need a dependent.."

He sat up "Can't I choose Ellie? Or even Charlotte?"

"You can't. The girls are not old enough. The parliament requires it be bonded to that of marriage." He took of the glasses "How about Vivian? Miss black is it? She seems nice…"

Roscoe shook his head "No." he whispered desperately. Vivian on her side of the closet jumped with glee "Yes. Yes. YES!"

"I'll have to get to know her first.. she is nice, But I'm afraid she is not my type.. and my Charlie does have daggers for that woman." He chuckled and held his ring finger "I don't think I would move on so fast.. no money in the world can possibly compare to _her_. She was one in a million."

"EW." Vivian said.

Roscoe leaned against the door, biting his lip "Oh.." his voice in a lighthearted air.

Winchell patted him on the back "Of course.. she could never be replaced, just doing my job."

Ratigan nodded as Winchell started to pack up "Well, I've stayed my welcome, it was a pleasure Professor, don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions."

* * *

Vivian stepped down from the painting's hidden spot. She walked out of the closet "Hmm. Just get closer to the children.."

* * *

Ratigan opened the door right as Roscoe was listening, the force sent her to the ground. He quickly ran to his side "Mr. Pinchley? Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm alright.." he fainted on the floor. Not seeing him, Winchell walked out of the door. Ratigan tapped his face, not seeing him wake up. He called for someone "Nicolas?!" he called again "Nick-"

"Here sir?" he saw the boy "What happened to this shmuck?"

"Just help me get him on the couch.." He lifted his legs as Nicolas lifted his arms. They walked into the study as Ratigan set him on the long red couch. "Nicolas get me a warm towel and a glass of water."

The mouse nodded "Alright."

Ratigna look the time to observe the young man. He laid a hand on his head, to check his temperature. He moved his hand against his soft fur to sweep his short auburn hair out of the way. He revealed rather soft features on the young man. Roscoe took a large breath to himself. Ratigan chuckled, not noticing Roscoe starting to snore. He quirked an eyebrow and started to examine his features "Not to masculine at all-" he touched his head again when suddenly Roscoe shut up like a bullet, his fist hitting Ratigan in the nose. The rat toppled over and Roscoe rubbed his eyes "Wha! What happened?"

He gasped "Oh no! James are you-" he touched his shoulder. The rat cringed holding his nose. Nicolas walked in, nearly dropping everything "What did you do?!"

"I woke up.." Roscoe innocently said.

Ratigan rose up off the floor and stumbled "What an arm.." he looked at Roscoe with a raised eyebrow "What did you call me? Did you call me James?"

They stayed silent. The tan mouse quickly said "No." he tried to help Ratigan "Are you OK?"

"Just go." He said, holding his nose.

"I can help you-"

"Go."

Roscoe turned on his heels, and covered the side of his face in embarrassment, leaving the study. Nicolas chuckled as Ratigan stared at him "You find this funny?"

"Funny guy.. reminds me of how Rosalie was.." he laughed "Remember when Rosalie tried helping you with that broken pipe in the lair?" he laughed again "There was water everywhere.. and you hit your head on the pipe.." he cackled "Rosalie slipped!"

"Well." He didn't laugh, he continued to rub his nose "Rosalie was my wife.. charming and wonderful.. with her own sense of humor.." he rubbed his nose once more "This is just some awkward young man, who I've hired to apparently give me harm." He looked to Nicolas "Pass me that towel."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THE PLOT THICKENS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Roscoe stretched his palms and rubbed the back of his neck "Oy… why do we have so much receipts?" he cracked his fingers and buried through the papers. He pulled out a few pictures and smiled, seeing Padraic James and Victoria together, separate photos of Charlie and even one of Ratigan out in the park with Charlie on his shoulders. He moved to the pile of empty photo books and got an idea. He secretly hid the books inside the photo box and left them there. The force of the books in the box, piled on top of each other sent the box flying to the floor. Roscoe cursed at himself and moved to the floor, not seeing another paper fly to the other opposite box.

Roscoe got up and found the paper and lifted it from the box. He looked down and saw the writing that included _Rosalie's Possessions._ He curiously looked through the box, lifting different trinkets, the same locked box from before and even a little velvet box, he opened it to reveal small golden locket. He opened it and saw a picture of Rosalie and Ratigan together, holding each other in a candid photo that was taken of them. Rosalie was laughing as he held her with a wide smile, engraved on the inside was _Love you forever._ Roscoe started to tear up, holding the locket close to his heart, he then heard a noise beside him "What are you doing?"

He turned and faced Ratigan, who quickly ran to him and saw him wiping his tears "These are MY things!" he grabbed the box. Roscoe fearfully backed up from him "I-I'm sorry, I was-"

"You WERE sneaking about!" he grabbed the locket from his hands and threw it in the box "I deliberately told you to stay out of her things! Your job is to organize-"

"That is what I was doing!" he pleaded "If you want to talk about anything just-"

He snapped "Why would I want to talk it out! Especially with the likes of you!" he held the box protectively "I wish to keep my business within my business! I don't even know you!"

Roscoe put his hands on his hips, a little feminine like "You probably know me better than you think!"

"Just get out!" he pointed to the door.

He flipped a piece a hair out of his face "If you would just listen, you see I am-"Ratigan moved to him, like a feral animal "GET OUT!"

Roscoe, with fear in his green eyes ran up the stairs, grabbing his navy coat and running down the street. He bumped into another force. Basil touched his shoulders "What happened? What's wrong?"

He looked up, tears streaming down his face "I can't do this anymore... I can't! Promise or no promise..." he attempted to run away as Basil held his shoulders "Easy... Easy, let's walk..."

* * *

They walked along a path until they reached Basil's flat. Roscoe was still shaking, Basil let him sit on the couch. Roscoe sniffled "I can't do this anymore..."

"So give up?" Basil poured two cups of tea "Give up on everything?" he shook his head and handed the cup of tea to Roscoe "You never give up, Rosalie…"

He sighed "It's been a while since I heard that name." he pulled off the mustache to reveal... a rather innocent and feminine female mouse with tan fur- It was Rosalie! She took a sigh and laid on the couch "Do I really have to wear the mustache? Even when I sleep?"

"It's required... for your protection." He chuckled "And it is also for your feminine features, it is a blessing and a curse that you have such bright eyes and warmth my dear." She huffed and crossed her arms "This is horrible... How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Just until we find who exactly is behind this." He said.

Rosalie sat up "You really think someone is after me?"

He sat across from her, holding his tea in his hand "A woman worth over four million American dollars? Well, I would think so?" Rosalie sighed "I didn't even know Nellie did that... now that she did, I am still stumped as of why?" she rubbed her temples. Basil put the cup down "But the will still is yet to be found. Now, tell me... what has been going on in the house? You ran out in such a flourish."

She began to tear up "Well, I found some of my things... and being curious I looked through them and found that it was my things... my things were trapped in a cardboard box... then I found this really beautiful locket that he hadn't even given me, it had our picture in it! I couldn't handle my emotions and I got in trouble... he yelled and I got scared and well… here I am." She said bitterly "And the worst part is... this woman! This woman has it out for him!"

His ears perked up "Miss Vivian Black?"

"How did you know?" her green eyes looked up to him. Basil folded his arms "Your daughter has a sneaking suspicion she is a character to be looked out for."

She sighed "She's right... Having another woman go after my husband is probably the worst feeling in the world." She laid down on the couch, covering her eyes "This is hopeless... Even Fidget and the boys think I'm a fake! Why did we even decide this?! Why couldn't you have me dress up as an aunt... a long lost sister! A cousin!?"

He rubbed his chin "Too easy... Being an unknown male, you have a higher chance of relating more to your husband... then as soon as we find out who is really after you, then you can gently confess that it is actually you and not some stranger."

"Well now, I don't think being gentle is the ticket… he loathes me... the man I love hates me... and he never wants to see me." She continued to cry "It's over."

"It is only over if you say it is! Now buck up!" he watched her cry as his lip firmed "Stand up young man!"

"What-"

Basil stomped his foot down "Stand up now!"

Fearfully, Rosalie stood up erect "Basil what are you doing?"

"You want to play the part don't you?"

She hesitated "Yes..."

"YES WHAT?!"

Rosalie shot back up "Sir, yes sir!" she placed a hand to her head in a salute. Basil paced back and forth past her "Good. Now, shake my hand."

Rosalie gently laid out her hand, as if it was going to be kissed. Basil quickly slapped it "OW!" she exclaimed "What was that for!?"

Basil waved his hand to her "Young men DO NOT wait for their hands to be kissed!" he took her hand and firmly grasped it, shaking it up and down "Like this." Rosalie nodded "And when you shake a man's hand, you greet them with an _it is a pleasure to meet you_ even if you don't mean it." He bowed slightly "But with a woman, you must kiss her hand... even if you don't like her." Rosalie nodded again "I think I understand." She put her hands on her hips, Basil quickly slapped her hands "What?!"

He demonstrated "Young men DO NOT put their hands on their hips!"

"It's what I do!"

"Not what Mr. Roscoe Pinchley does. Mr. Roscoe Pinchley is not sassy and feminine! Roscoe Pinchley is a man!"

"A man!" Rosalie said.

Basil poked Rosalie in the chest "That's right!" He then sat at a chair across the room at a small table "Come,sit with me." Rosalie quirked an eyebrow and moved to the chair, crossing her legs gently at the ankles, to the result of being slapped on the legs "Basil!"

"Don't cross your legs!" Basil slapped his head "You keep them touching. Ankles together!"

"Right.." she pulled her ankles down on the floor.

Basil smiled and leaned into his chair "Now, let's pour some tea.."

* * *

THE END OF THE NIGHT..

Basil quickly approached Rosalie "Hello good sir!" he tipped his head. Rosalie quickly grabbed his arm and shook it firmly "It is a pleasure to meet you sir! Upon who do I have the pleasure?"

"Basil Rathbone at your service? And you?"

"Mr. Roscoe Pinchley." she smiled and bowed gently. Rosalie then gestured to the table "May I invite you to a spot of tea Mr. Rathbone?" Basil gladly sat down "Yes Mr. Pinchley, I would be delighted." He poured the tea "Now shall I tell you about the cricket game that had transpired among your absence."

Rosalie sat up, her legs not crossed. She sat up straight like a man, her legs not even crossed "Do tell!"

"The game concluded with us almost losing to the opposing team, four outings until we finally were able to gather our bearings to the last pitch! We had won with much anticipation!" he picked up his cup "How do you feel?" he looked to Rosalie, who shook her head calmly "Betrayed, bewildered, but suddenly full of hope for the upcoming season!"

"Well, it was good to see you sir, I must be off." Basil shook his hand, Rosalie stood up. She bowed to him "It was a pleasure to meet you sir." Basil moved away from him "What a charming young man.."

Rosalie returned to her normal posture "So? How did I do?"

"Any closer, and you could be my brother…" Basil turned to her slowly. Rosalie jumped in the air, laughing heartedly "I did it I did it! I can't believe it!" Basil passed the mustache to her, which she slipped on "It's nothing hard to believe.. Well, now you have the others to worry about impressing." Rosalie smiled up at him with a lopsided smile "I just hope it goes as smoothly as this."

Basil then leaned on the velvet couch "Well _hope_ is something implausible to depend on." Rosalie then quickly hugged him, making Basil awkwardly flow his hands up in the air. After a second, he calmly wrapped his arms around her and patted her on the back "Well, my dear." He picked up her chin "You're ready."

Rosalie nodded, slicked her short hair back and stopped at the door "Um.. Basil?" she saw him turn "It was a pleasure.. and I really do mean it." She smiled and left through the door.

* * *

Rosalie then made it to the door, taking a deep breath to herself "I'm a boy, I'm a boy.. I'm a good looking proper boy.. I'm a boy.." she repeated the mantra in her head and walked through the door, heading upstairs. She walked to her room and took a breath.. she then heard a knock at the door. Rosalie opened the white door and met Ratigan's eyes "OH!" they said at the same time.

"Mr. Pinchley." He said.

Rosalie nodded "Sir." She said sadly.

Ratigan fixed his black cravat around his neck "I apologize for my behavior earlier today.. I hope you understand the current situation and disregard my feelings towards you." He saw him nod "I hope you don't reconsider your position here."

"Not for an instant!" she said, she then smiled up at him "I couldn't help myself, I am a very caring mouse and no one should feel alone through a time like that.. so I'm sorry-" A shrill crying filled the air, Ratigan looked down the hall "Ginger? Ellie is crying! Please take care of it!"

Bill shouted from the stairs "She went out with Nicolas!"

Rosalie touched his shoulder "I can do it, sir.." she walked down the hall into the nursery, a small pink crib was in the center. Rosalie walked to it and saw Ellie crying, twisting in her little yellow nightgown. Her hands shook as she picked her up and whispered "It's me Ellie.. shhh mommy is here." The baby smiled up at her and nuzzled into her chest. She held the baby and started to rock her back and forth. Ratigan watched in the doorway "Hm?"

"Sir?"

"That is the shortest time I've heard her cry before.." he watched as Rosalie gently laid the baby on her shouder, and continued to rock her. Rosalie rubbed her back up and down and saw that the baby was quickly falling back asleep. She laid her back down in the crib, tucking her in her yellow blanket, gently stroking her face. Ratigan looked up at her "That is exactly what my wife would do when she would cry."

"Well, I've been around a few children before.. caring for them." She looked up at him "And loving them." Ratigan moved closer "Every time I look at her, I see her mother."

Rosalie's heart broke "I believe she's really proud of you." Rosalie laid out her hand "Sir." She shook it firmly "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Ratigan watched her go and looked to Ellie, leaning in her crib and giving her a kiss.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie uneasily moved "I hate this dress."

"I think you look nice.." she sat on the bed with P.J beside her, watching her cousin stand in front of the mirror. Charlie wore a light pink dress, with ruffles on the sleeves and on the bottom "Pink? Really?"

"Uncle James said Vivian picked it out just for you.."

Charlie rolled her eyes "Thanks Viv." She scratched her neck, and started to fix her bloomers "Geez.. could she have picked something that doesn't ride up. And wasn't so itchy." She looked herself in the mirror. She then turned to the others "So? What do you think?"

P.J worriedly looked at her "Too much pink."

"Agreed." Victoria said "Well, you ready?"

"I still have more research to do.. I have no time for silly luncheons." She moved to her notebook "Look, I found this.." inside the notebook was a piece of orange hair "I'm not sure who's hair.. it could be fur too." She rubbed her chin and turned the page "I've also found these combinations for names.." inside was a list of at least forty different names starting with an 'F' and ending with an 'E'.

"What is this?" she looked at the names "More combinations? For what?"

"An accomplice, a suspect?" she quickly turned on her heels "Even a pet!"

Victoria raised an eyebrow and looked through the book "Hm… maybe we can search and see if she has anything hiding in her room!"

P.J shook his head "Off limits! She said off limits!"

Charlie moved to P.J on the bed, "P.J we have to! You have to promise you won't tell anyone!" she crossed her heart "Do what I do, cross your heart P.J! We are one step closer to finding Rosalie!"

Victoria did it too "Cross my heart!"

P.J hesitated and then did the motion with his little paw. He took in a large sigh to himself.

A voice came from downstairs "Oh Charlotte? Charlotte?"

Charlie rolled her eyes "I have to go. I'll keep her distracted while you go into her room. Don't leave until you find something!" She adjusted her bloomers again "This is gonna be absolutely-"

* * *

"Wonderful!" Vivian said "You look wonderful! I knew that dress would fit you perfectly!" she clapped her hands and sat across Charlie in the outside patio. The patio was finely decorated, with roses in full bloom and the white metal table crowded with scones and tea and different cakes of all kinds. Charlie smiled and continued to stare at Vivian's coral pink dress and wide brimmed hat on top of her short blonde hair, but it was practically meaningless "Oh, you picked out this… wonderful outfit?"

She grabbed a scone "Well, actually me and your father picked it out! He suggested a nice dress and well, I did the rest!" she giggled in delight. Charlie uneasily moved in her white chair "You've been spending time with my father?"

"Oh yes of course!" she bit into the soft desert "We have been getting closer, going to the theatre, walking in the park.. and even shopping together!"

"He's been having fun?" She said worriedly.

Vivian touched her hand gently "Oh don't worry, maybe when we go on our next outing all of us can… well. I don't know-"

"Go swimming." Charlie crossed her arms, rubbing her hand on her napkin. Vivian's lip twitched and she immediately giggled "Charlotte, I can see you have indifferent feelings towards me.. and I understand with your mother being gone and all.. Poor thing." Charlie bit her lip from saying anything. She thought of Victoria and P.J, who were upstairs at the moment. The grey and white rat twirled her hair "Well, hopefully your father can find some happiness now with so much love!" she saw Charlie's disgusted look "Oh not to worry my darling simple little girl.. But don't you think your father deserves some happiness?"

"What do you mean? My father is still married.."

"Oh sweetie." Vivian pouted "Your mother is gone. Don't you think it's about time to move on? Your mother of course was an eternal flame of love and passion and beauty and grace.." Vivian's lip twitched again "..But flames die out."

"My mom isn't dead, she's-"

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Let's not talk about death-she spilled her purse over the table things toppling over like lipstick and a money purse, even a small frameto reveal a small frame. Charlie picked it up and examined it: It was a picture in black and white of a stripped tabby cat with a light collar. The cat was vicious looking, with sharp teeth. All that was missing was a scar over the left eye. Charlie nearly dropped the picture, immediately flashing back to that fateful day:

" _Charlie, stay here!"_

" _But mommy!"_

" _Listen to me Charlie, stay here and whatever you hear don't come out!"_

The words echoed through her mind as she looked at the frame "What is this?" Vivian looked over at the frame and smiled "Oh that's my lovely little kitten! Isn't he cute!"

Charlie looked up at her, her lip tightening fiercely "How cute."

"My little Freddie is my pride and joy, the most wonderful cat.. I am such a hypocrite, a rat with a cat for a pet! But my poor baby has gotten in a few scrapes, he has a scratch-"

"On the left eye?" Charlie asked. Vivian then laughed and looked at the frame "Well yes.. poor little kitten." She laughed again "What were we talking about?" Charlie handed her back the frame. They heard a thump from upstairs "What was that?" she sat up "It sounded like it came from my room?"

* * *

Victoria buried through Vivian's coats "I'm not finding anything.. Hmmm." P.J sat beside her, playing with the fur on the coat and gently buried through one. He found a paper and started to play with it. Victoria quickly grabbed it right before he was going to start to gum on it "Wait P.J.. she read the paper as her blue eyes widened in fear and curiosity "Why does she have a map of all the entrances to the sewers?" she read on and saw a small clipping glued to the back of the paper with the headlines " _Millionaire Heiress Rosalie Hampstead and Professor Wed: Wedding bells chime for former_ _hated criminal and blushing bride_." She read the next one " _Nellie Plunket funeral procession: Who will inherit the fortune?_ " she quirked an eyebrow and read another " _Wealthy Widow Professor Ratigan mourns loss of Beloved Wife: Scene of the crime conspiracy_ …Why would she have these headlines?" they heard a voice down the hall "It's Vivian! Come on P.J!" she picked him up and froze behind the door.

* * *

Charlie ran after her "Wait! Um… Vivian!?"

"Yes Charlotte?" She stopped. Charlie shook her head "I feel as if we hardly know each other! And you're so… wonderful?" she spit the words out.

Vivian knelt down "Well sweetie.. perhaps we all may if time permits us.." she rubbed Charlie's face "How about I ask your father for a family outing?"

They heard a thump behind them. Charlie grabbed her hands "Great! S-Sure! Let's do it!" Vivian rose up "Well that's wonderful! Now to see about that noise!" Charlie ran ahead and covered the door "Wait! I like your dress!"

She smiled "Well thank you. It is imported from Paris." She tried to move, but Charlie stopped her "Charlotte, step aside."

"I can't I just-" she hugged her tightly, covering her face. Vivian muffled underneath the sentiment "Charlotte I appreciate this but.. Omph!" Victoria and P.J snuck by and left into their room. Closing the door softly, Charlie let go "I let my emotions get the best of me."

Vivian smiled brightly "Oh, my darling, this is the first step of your mourning! I can't wait to tell Padriac!" she kissed her motherly on the cheek "Ta-Ta!" she left into her room. Charlie wiped off the kiss and ran to her room "So? Did you find anything?"

Victoria nodded "Oh yeah." She saw her distressed look "You?"

"Oh yeah." She copied her cousin's expression.

* * *

Rosalie quietly went through the paperwork and organizing pictures when she heard Ratigan's heavy sigh in the next room "Sir?" she said, knocking on the door of the library. Ratigan looked up "Roscoe, my boy.. I am in a predicament.." he looked at himself in the mirror "I seem to have forgotten love."

She stifled a laugh "How so sir?"

"Oh I don't know… it's all confusing to me. I think of love as something scientific… something unreal that is simply the attractiveness of traits to one another and nothing more." He moved to the mirror "I feel I've forgotten what exactly love is anymore.. Without the thought of sounding to ridiculous."

Her voice saddened "No." she cleared her throat "Well, love really is something indescribable.. sure it makes you feel strange and weird.." she sighed "But finding that one person who makes you feel whole." She touched her hands together and looked at him, who looked at her strangely "What about with your wife?"

He smiled "She made love something that I could touch.. that I could get stubborn with, that I could laugh with and learn with.. she was love in every sense of the word." He then sighed impatiently "But who am I kidding with!? Now, it's.. well… it's just annoying! To find your _one true love_ is trivial and stupid! How can you really know if someone really is meant for you?" he became bitter "Rosalie.. she was the one for me? Why is it so hard to believe again?"

He laid his head on his hand:

 **Can't we talk about anything else but love?**

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow **"Love that launched a thousand ships?"**

He pleaded, holding his hands in prayer.

" **Please! Let's not talk about anything else but love!"**

Rosalie laid a hand on her heart **"Love that causes war and famine?"** Ratigan looked on at him and shook his head:

 **Cant we speak about real estate?**

Rosalie spoke again **"Love of wife?"**

He asked simply **"A creaky gate?"**

" **Love of children?"** the tan mouse pondered.

Seasonal fluctuations in the prime interest rate?" he placed his hands in question. Rosalie moved to him, basically on her knees before him **"Love of chocolate.. everybody loves chocolate, say you do, say it?"**

" **Cant we talk about anything else but-"**

Rosalie moved to the window and took in the bright air, she moved the curtains to let some light in the room. The tails of her coat spun as she explained the wonders to him:

" **Love is elation, like an oration, love speaks to us in tongues..**

 **Natural as teething, simple as breathing, love in the love starved lungs..**

 **Love looks at us and sighs!"** she laid a hand on her chest in admiration.

Ratigan cringed bitterly and turned away from her " **That's all a pack of lies!**

 **Love is a fiction.**

 **Like an infliction**

 **Love is an ancient curse!**

 **Posing contentment causing resentment, fulfillment in reverse!**

 **Love is a dismal thing!"**

Rosalie **"No!"** she smiled and moved near him, as he sat on the couch **"Why should we fight? Let's sing!"** she started to step to a beat and looked at the professor, offering him to dance **"And you know the only thing better than singing?"**

" **What?"** he asked hopelessly, looking up at Rosalie with annoyance.

" **Singing and Dancing!"** she jumped up and kept dancing around the office, and even the chair, she blew a short piece of hair out of her face:

" **Let's not talk about anything else but love.."** she swiftly turned to him, sitting and spinning in the chair at the top of the desk

" **Worth repeating, let's not talk about anything else but love!"** Rosalie stopped in her chair, throwing her hands in the air. She smiled and leaned her head on her hands, staring intently at him.

"Why?" he bellowed.

 **Life is fleeting and pleasures come, pleasures go, love can come and go in one throw!**

 **let's not talk about anything else but love, but love, but love!"** she moved quickly, nearly removing her mustache. Ratigan watched him panic and turn to adjust. Ratigan stood up, right about to turn the young man around when Richard burst through the door:

" **Did I just hear the word love?"**

Rosalie turned back around and nodded happily " **Aha!"**

Richard happily strode into the room, patting Ratigan on the shoulder **  
"Let's not talk about anything else but love!"**

The silver rat cringed and attempted to step away from them, shaking his head of all reasoning behind their love for love. He moved away from them " **Of all the scams I'd ever heard, love's the one that's most absurd!"**

"Let's not talk about anything else but love"

Rosalie and Richard laid hands on each other, while Richard quickly grabbed a small straw hat and placing it on Rosalie's head. He on the other hand, grabbed a ukulele from the wall of artifacts and pictures of maps. He held it proudly and both of them faced Ratigan, who pointed the finger blameless at them.

" **And look what good is done, not for me, not anyone!"**

Richard stood beside him, gladly holding the Ukulele as Rosalie sat beside Ratigan and scooted closer to him " **Be patient and soon the way will be clear.."**

" **Focus your fare.." ?** She said gently.

Richard strummed the uke " **And troubles all will disappear!"** like an amazing rehearsed dance they danced around the room. Rosalie rose up on the desk and danced around as Richard played.

 **"Let's not talk about anything else but love!"**

Ratigan then went into denial, starting to admit his weaknesses. He stared intently up at his friends and sighed " **It's hard for me to show you see, my mother didn't know you see!"**

Rosalie gently danced around him, encouraging him " **Let's not talk about anything else but love!"**

Richard strummed happily while dancing around his son-in-law, he smiled and played the little instrument " **Nothing better!"** the two jumped down and touched him on the shoulder, gladly giving him a smile in return. Ratigan fearfully backed up, but was grabbed again, feeling fearful of the two **"I'm Afraid of a touch, I don't like it so much!"**

" **Hold on tight, say goodnight but don't dream of starting a fight, let's not talk about anything else but love."** They both sang happily. The two men worked off each other, almost bouncing in sync with each other.

Both sang in sync:

" **Since the dawn of man began, everyone has had a plan, from  
Anchorage to Afghanistan!"**

Richard sang alone " **Immortalized by Paul Cezanne!"**

They sang again, jumping with each other and spinning around Ratigan, pushing him on **"Just like an orangutan, with a short attention span, and So we'll do the best we can by golly and bipartisan!"** they stood on both sides of Ratigan, helping him literally boost their confidence. They quickly started to group together, even Ratigan being cynic as he was, was beginning to smile and hold his arms over the two boys.

" **Let's not talk about anything old, please don't leave us out in the cold!**

 **Let's not talk about anything else but love.**

 **But love**

 **But love!"**

"That's it! I'm going to do it!" Ratigan said happily "I'm going to take the first step!" he hugged both of them as Rosalie curiously asked, a smile strewn across her face "What are you going to do?"

He turned to the boys as he carefully placed cologne on his neck, his cape flourished "I am going to ask Miss Vivan if she will join me for a romantic dinner tomorrow night!"

"Alright my boy!" Richard clasped his hands together.

Rosalie's face turned blank "What?"

Ratigan then grabbed Rosalie's hand and shook it firmly "Thanks to you boys, I've finally gotten my confidence up.. Love does incredible things! Thank you Roscoe! I'll be sure to tell you all about it!" he grabbed his coat off the wall "Wish me luck boys!"

Richard clapped his hands "Well, Well, Well, I'm proud of him! Aren't you Roscoe?"

"Hmm?" Rosalie said. She heard the question and hesitated "I… yes.. I am. He's moved on huh?" She moved uneasily "I have to go." She ran out of the office and ran upstairs quickly. She left Richard to his thoughts..

* * *

Charlie threw her dress on the chair, the ruffles beginning to crowd the wooden chair. She paced back and forth in worry, as Victoria sat on the bed, her legs crossed "She has a cat! A bloody cat! The exact cat I saw in the alley that day!"

Victoria scratched her head "But lots of street cats have scratches on the eye…" Charlie went through her books, unfolding the small newspaper articles "Is that all you found on her?"

"Everything.. all she had was a bunch of coats with holes in them.. like they've been worn out too long." Victoria looked at Charlie "A bunch of clothes that were worn out.. what could that mean?"

Charlie pondered and snapped her fingers "Black widow!"

"What?"

Charlie punched the air "She's a black widow! She's worn out everything! She comes into town and attempts to suck all the money and inheritance out of some poor diluted fool, and " she saw Victoria's confused look "Are you following me? She's in it for the money! Uncle James, MY father is being swindled.." Victoria's eyes were bright with understanding "Ohhh.. but what if she's just mourning? It could be possible that she actually DOES know Rosalie and is trying to connect with us on an emotional level."

Charlie shrugged her shoulders "She's doing a cruddy job then." Victoria huffed "I need to go to the bathroom.." she moved out of the room. Her ears perked up at a familiar and light voice. She moved to see a light at the end of the hall. She curiously walked down the dark hallway and peeked in swiftly and her eyes widened with confusion.

* * *

Rosalie sat in the chair in her room, still in her mustache and with her white wedding dress over her men's attire. The dress barley fit over the bulging of the suit and pants. She was sniffling and looking at a wedding picture of her and Ratigan, she then started to sing:

" **The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head**

 **The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said**

 **The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see**

 **And the dearest love in all the world**

 **Is waiting somewhere for me**

 **Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me.."** she sat up in the white gown and turned softly to meet Victoria's scared gaze "Victoria-" she said softly "I can explain!"

"Oh my gosh.." she ran down the hall to her room. Rosalie panicked and ran after her, only to be stopped from tripping over her gown "Vict- Oof." She got up and ran after her.

Victoria ran into the room and shut the door, looking at Charlie in a panic "Charlotte! Mr. Pinchley! He's a she, she's a he.. she!" she stuttered "She, h-he she!" Charlie touched her shoulders gently "Victoria, what? What is it girl! Speak clearly!" she lightly slapped her face. Victoria breathed heavily "HE'S HALF MAN, HALF WOMAN!"

Charlie exclaimed "What?!"

Rosalie entered the room, in her suit and tie and even mustache strewn on her face. Charlie grabbed her cricket bat, swinging it in the air. Victoria quivered and hid behind her, although Charlie was short she had the defense both girls needed "Hold it right there you pervert!"

"Wait just a minute!" Rosalie exclaimed "Everybody calm down!" they all took a breath. Rosalie held up her hands "I'm not.. who you think I am…" her voice deepened, like a gentleman.

"Yeah no bloody way!" Charlie said defensively.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips, scolding the child in her own voice "Watch your mouth young lady!"

Both girls froze in their tracks, even Rosalie froze and covered her mouth in fear. They stood fearfully as Victoria quaked "R-Rosalie?" Charlie dropped the bat "Mom?"

"Hey girls." Rosalie said gently.

"Is it really you?" Victoria said.

Charlie ran to her mom and started to cry, holding her softly in her arms "Shhh… shhh.. it's okay.. I'm here." Victoria did the same thing, an little hesitantly "I'm here." She lifted Charlie's chin "Charlie? I'm alright! Look!" she held them close "It's great to get to hold you again."

Charlie looked up "Momma.. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you said not to go out. It's all my fault. I didn't mean to-" Rosalie hushed her "It's alright.. I'm here now."

Victoria looked at her uneasily "You don't actually like wearing that stuff do you?"

"Well the pants are nice…" she shook her head "No! It's a pain in the neck.." she then gently sat next to them, stroking Charlie's hair "It was the only way to be close to you.." Charlie looked up at her mother "Who did this?"

Rosalie answered "Mr. Basil…" Charlie and Victoria looked at her closely "It's ok." She said "It's me under here.. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just hiding until we find the reason behind this.." Charlie looked up at her "Miss Vivian Black.. we think she has something to do with this."

"I'm sure of it too.. and now James has fallen-" she stopped "Never mind. I'm just happy to get to see you.."

Charlie stood up "Well let's tell poppa!" she started off to the door "We can tell him right now that your alive and we'll be happy again!" She skipped as Rosalie hushed her "I love your encouragement but I can't." she shook her head sadly "I have to remain in this disguise until we really find out who is behind this." Rosalie placed her mustache back on "For now, I need you two to keep a close eye on Miss Vivian.. I need all the help I can get." Charlie hugged her again "We miss you."

"I miss myself too.." she laughed "I really do like wearing these pants though." She embraced Charlie again "You two are under secrecy, Now that you know you can't tell anyone.." she nervously played with her fingers "Even P.J, he'll blow my cover." She knelt down to them "You can't tell Uncle James, or your father.. I'll tell him when the time is right." She said to herself.

Victoria plopped on the bed "I can't believe you're here. It's like your back from the dead."

"Something like that." Rosalie quipped. Charlie snapped her fingers "I knew it. I knew you were alive! No one believed me!" Rosalie hugged her again "I'm here now.. and we're gonna get to the bottom of this. I'll need to get some information out of Vivian tomorrow.. Do you girls care for some investigation?" she saw them nod "We'll get to it tomorrow, get some rest." She moved to the door and stopped, immediately turning back "Whoops.. I forgot."

She tucked them in, first Victoria, who snuggled in her covers. Rosalie kissed her on the head "Goodnight." She then moved to Charlie, tucking her in tightly in her blue covers, she was about to kiss her when Charlie stopped her "Momma, can you take off the mustache?"

Rosalie nodded and slipped it off, kissing her tenderly on the head "Goodnight Charlie." She turned down the light and left the room. She stopped in front of the mirror placed on her mustache again, a stride in her step as she walked down the hall. Vivian peeked through her door unseen at the moment Rosalie put back on her mustache. The rat scratched her chin in wonderment, and closed the door again.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Song is from "The Addams family Musical" it is so clever and FUNNY that's why i used it, kind of a comic relief check out the song and the musical if you can! Highly recommend!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So tell me about yourself professor?" Vivian smiled wide, her blonde hair twirling around her finger. She sipped from her drink out in the moonlight. Rosalie stood with Victoria and Charlie at the balcony, overlooking the gazebo with the twinkling lights. The record player was playing an enchanting melody of a smooth tango. Allowing the fireflies to dance along to the rhythm. The white and grey rat wiped her mouth "I feel as if I know nothing about you... You seem so much more interesting and there is so much more that I want to know."

Rosalie scoffed "This woman has got to be kidding me." She leaned over the balcony and stared intently. Charlie stood next to her "She's been at this for weeks." They continued to eavesdrop.

"Well." Ratigan said, smiling "There really isn't much to say."

"I'm sure there is something about you..." She touched his hand gently "You have such a way with children…" Ratigan beamed and stood straight in his chair "Well yes, I would have to give that credit to Rosalie... she truly was the reason I have such a huge heart towards them..." he sighed "She was a light in all our lives." Vivian smiled bitterly "Mhmmm." She said uninterestedly "Of course.. A light and all that jazz..." Rosalie stood at the balcony "You bet I was a light..." Charlie tugged on her trousers, snapping her out of her rage "Sorry."

"Rosalie knew practically everything there was to know about how to dress all of them, how to treat them when they're sick... but besides being a mother." He chuckled lightly "She was an adventuress, a fiery daredevil, and my best friend..."

Vivian muttered under her breath "She knew everything but to dodge a cat-"

"I beg your pardon?"

She quickly recovered "OH! Um... she was all of that?" she laughed boisterously "She must have gotten frustrated at times." Vivian smiled quickly, hopefully to change the subject. Ratigan laughed along with her "Well of course! There was one time, she had to prepare a cake for Charlie's class picnic... and well, she insisted that she had to make a big enough cake, something extravagant!"

Rosalie chuckled with him "I remember this... Then I put too much yeast-"

"She put too much yeast in the cake... she was supposed to leave it in the oven, but the cake expanded too far-"

She turned to Victoria and Charlie "I broke the oven and then the cake exploded in the entire kitchen-"

"She tried to clean it up-"

"But then I ended up getting cake all over the place for weeks…" she laughed and watched Ratigan explain the story with such passion, while Vivian sat uninterested. Ratigan sipped from his drink "What is your favorite memory of her and you?" Vivian nodded "Yes? OH... um... well. Enough about her, let's talk about us..."

He spat out his drink, coughing for air. The champagne was burning his throat "US?!"

She gasped "It sounds even more wonderful when you say it!" the music from the record player started to swell "What an enchanting melody..." They awkwardly sat. Ratigan quirked an eyebrow and then regretted the words leaving his mouth "I don't suppose you would like to dance-" Vivian rose up and took his arm, pulling him in a tango position. They started to roam around the brick grounds of the gazebo area. He awkwardly kept an arm around her waist as she purred happily "Well, this is the suave Professor I was waiting to meet! You are very light on your feet." Right as he said that, he accidentally stepped on her foot "Oh my lady, I am so sorry-"he let go "This was a mistake! I haven't danced with anyone since… well. I need to go check on Ellie, her needs-"

She grabbed his arm "Nonsense!" she pulled him back in, happily smiling up at him "You haven't felt a woman's touch in quite a while... it's perfectly natural!" she giggled again. Rosalie nearly jumped off of the balcony "I swear when I get my hands on that skinny little tart-" she held her leg over the stone as Victoria and Charlie grabbed her "Aunt Rosalie! Don't do-"Rosalie tried to grip on the stone ledge but missed. "Quick grab her leg!" Charlie shouted.

Vivian leaned in closer to him "You know what I think?" she wrapped her arms around him. She carefully pulled him closer to her as he awkwardly stood back "That I must go check on Ellie?"

"No..." she smiled and pulled his cravat closer to her.

Rosalie gasped and leaned over the edge "Charlie grab my pants!" Charlie grabbed onto her trousers, feeling them tear lightly "Oh no…"

"What?!"

"She's leaning closer to him!" Victoria finished. She was holding onto Rosalie's left leg, helping her up. Charlie didn't notice the bottom of Rosalie's pants continuing to rip.

Vivian's lips puckered lightly as her voice turned into a whisper "I think you spend far too much time with those children…"

Rosalie gasped "Help me! Grab my leg-"her pants ripped and she fell into the bushes, Vivian and Ratigan looked across where they were standing to see the bushes rustle and Rosalie, disguised as Roscoe emerge. Ratigan looked over "Roscoe? Are you alright, my boy?"

Rosalie retracted and stuttered "Oh yes!" she said "I-I was um..."

Ratigan raised a brow "What are you doing?" he looked up at the balcony "Girls? What are you doing up there?"

Charlie quickly hid the remains of the ripped pants "Nothing poppa! We were just…" Victoria finished "We were helping Mr. Pinchley!"

Rosalie quickly added "Yeah! They were helping me garden." She said and immediately regretted it. She slapped her forehead in frustration. Vivian raised a brow "Gardening? At this late hour?" the tan mouse nodded "Yeah... I was gardening." Ratigan then looked at the girls and smiled, still keeping his firm stature "Girls... it is past your bedtime. Go to bed."

"Sorry Uncle James..." Victoria turned and left the balcony. Charlie nodded "Goodnight father." She followed her cousin out, staring back at her father and Vivian. Rosalie stood awkwardly as Ratigan waved to him "And a goodnight to you Mr. Pinchley." Rosalie shook the leaves out of her hair and moved out of the hedges. She tripped and fell onto the cool grass "Goodnight." She laughed and ran up the steps into the house. He then grabbed Vivian's hand and tenderly kissed it "And I wish you a goodnight Miss Vivian." Vivian cursed herself on the inside and watched him leave "You too…" from the inside of the house, she heard the little baby Ellie cry for something. She cringed and walked in the house. Vivian's blonde hair bounced as she walked down the hall. Her ears then perked when the sound of singing was heard down the hall. She peeked through the slightly open door of Ellie's nursery and her eyes furrowed. Rosalie was patting the baby, singing softly... a little too feminine for Vivian's observation. She noticed her tenderly hold the baby and whisper to her. Rosalie gently talked to the baby "Shh... it's alright... Momma's here..." she heard the baby giggle "Yeah... don't worry... I'm here... Momma's here."

Vivian whispered "Momma?" she then rubbed her chin and started to walk away "But her? Of course..." she scoffed "I'm just imagining things." She curled her fingers and shook them away at her sides "Impossible."

* * *

Rosalie set the baby down and marched down the stairs, wiping off her pants. Nicolas and the boys were all downstairs, placing on their coats and such. Nicolas waved to Rosalie "Oy! Roscoe!" he noticed him flinch "Aw don't be scared. We were just kidding with ya! We were actually going down to the local pub to wet our whistles, care to join us?"

Rosalie shook her head "Well, I see no need, you see I'm-"

Nicolas rolled his eyes "You're not working! Well, not right now! You're on break aren't you?" he nudged Bill who stood beside him "Come on! Have one drink!"

"Oh but I can't-"

"Grab him boys! You are gonna relax and like it!" Nicolas grabbed one arm, while Bill grabbed the other one tightly. They walked out into the cool night air.

* * *

The filthy pub was bustling with song and dancing girls. She struggled as Bill plopped her onto a wood seat. The bartender smiled and laid down a full trey of drinks "Now here is our usual!" Bill said. Rosalie's green eyes widened at the size of the drink and took a sip, she was about to spit it out when Nicolas put a hand over her mouth "Come on! Take it like a man! Don't spit it out! It's expensive!" Rosalie gulped it down and held her head from pain. Fidget cheered him "That's our boy!"

Rosalie coughed and Bill smiled "This is the life boys! No worries, No struggles, just us and the drinks! No women!" all of them cheered except for Rosalie, who felt out of place. Nicolas nudged him "Any women in your life Roscoe?"

"No." She said simply.

"Too bad, there is one grabbing for your attention." Nicolas said. Rosalie turned and noticed a white mouse with blonde hair winking at Rosalie, She blushed and waved to her, making the girl giggle. Rosalie turned from her and muttered, embarrassed from the interaction "I don't think she's my type."

Fidget cackled "Good thinking! No women, no worries!" he laughed again "Poor Nicki here... he's whipped for life!" They all laughed. Rosalie then pried "How about Ratigan?" she said simply. Bill waved his hand "Well, that Vivian girl is not his type... Not for a minute!"

"But you have to admit, he would be better off... he's been pretty sad lately." Nicolas said. Bill slapped him in the back of the head "Are you daft? He was happier with Rosalie! I don't trust that woman one bit!" he said taking a huge swig of his drink. Rosalie then uncomfortably moved in her wood seat "I'm guessing she's not to be trusted?"

"Not one bit!" Bill repeated "Have you heard of a black widow?" he saw all of them shake their heads "They suck everything and everything out of whoever they are gonna marry, then BOOM! They move on to the next bloke, finding whatever resources like a spider and their prey!" Fidget knocked him on the head "You idiot! Why would she do that! She's nice!"

"Exactly what they want you to think!" Bill fixed his grey hat on the top of his head. He sighed "Besides, Ratigan wouldn't do that! He's smart like us!"

"That's why he fell for Rosalie! She was smart!"

Fidget added "Like a whip! She helped me when I broke my peg leg!"

Nicolas tugged on his jacket "If it wasn't for her, I would have never met my wife!"

Bill lifted his glass "To Rosalie! A one of a kind woman! For a one of kind boss!" They lifted the glasses and Rosalie started to tear up. Bill laughed "Are you crying? You are such a girl!" They all laughed as Rosalie quickly wiped them away. She took a small sip of her drink, then folded her hands "Are you guys done?"

Nicolas scoffed "Done? We barely got started!" he waved his hand "Monsieur? Another round!"

Rosalie tugged on his sleeve "Don't go out of control.."

Bill shook his head "Oh live a little! We are responsible young men.

* * *

Two hours later…

Rosalie was carrying Bill, Nicolas and Fidget on her shoulders "Did you guys really have to drink so much?" She struggled to carry them all "Fidget, get off my leg."

Bill started to sing "Roscoe is my BEST FRIEND! my BEST FRIEND! my BEST FRIEND!"

"Shh!" Rosalie said "People are sleeping!"

Fidget started to whine "I just wanna go to bed." She marched down the streets "Don't worry you will." Bill kept touching her hair "Oy.. Roscoe, your hair smells like blooming vanilla!" he laughed as Nicolas started to cry "Don't tell Ginger! She's going to kill me!" Rosalie huffed "Just as long as you shut up I won't!" she made it into the house with all of them in town "Come on guys... go to bed."

She shook them off, feeling Fidget cuddle next to her leg "Fidget, get up!"

He smuggled into her leg "Comfy…" Rosalie huffed and picked him up in her arms "Okay..." she muttered under her breath "I should just leave you where you lay… thank goodness I'm a good mouse." She carried him up the stairs and carefully moved him into his bed, tucking him in. Fidget's wings kept wrapping around her "Oh... miss kitty… you're too sweet... Kiss me." He puckered as Rosalie forced him down on the bed "Get off!" he smuggled into his pillow as Rosalie left the room, closing the door softly. She heard a voice behind her "Rough night out?"

She made contact with Vivian, who gently smiled at him "You are a hardworking young man?" she saw Rosalie nod "Oh good to hear." She moved around her "So handsome too." She leaned into her face and nodded "Hmm... handsome indeed. Such nice features." Vivian patted her face "Well, after a nice night out with Padriac, I'd forgotten my own reservations... He is such a charmer. Especially now with his wife gone." She noticed her lip tense and her fists do the same thing. Vivian chuckled "He is a romantic, that man. Absolutely wonderful to me... Perfect husband material if I was so lucky to wed such a passionate man. His wife was certainly lucky, and hopefully she didn't tie him down too much... The man needs someone refined if I might say so." She saw the worried look on her face and smiled "You have a pleasant night _sir_." She said bitterly. She slowly walked down the hall and went through her door. Rosalie blew a breath of relief and leaned against the wooden door. She rubbed her temples in frustration and walked to her room, her ears perking up to a familiar tune. She heard the music echo through the house, carefully being sure not to intrude on anyone. Her eyes widened in delight as she heard the same tune that her and her husband shared once.

She stopped in front of a dark brown door and knocked gently. The door opened on its own and her green eyes widened curiously. Ratigan was dancing on his own, careful not to miss any steps. He had a look of frustration as he continued to miss one certain step on his way. The dimly lit room made it harder for him to keep track of his steps. He muttered to himself and spun, gasping "Roscoe! I um…"

She covered her mouth from laughing as he huffed "I'm afraid I've lost my sense of rhythm... tonight was a bit of an embarrassment." Rosalie walked over to him "Do you need help?"

He laughed loudly "Me?! Help? HA! Imagine the thought!" he watched Rosalie shrug her shoulders and leave "Wait... perhaps just for a minute." She walked back to him and started to hold his hands "Mr. Pinchley are you mad?"

"No." she said "Do you want help?" she saw him nod "Help me to help you." She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist "When dancing with a woman, hold her to protect her..." she looked up at him and stopped, quickly shaking her head of thoughts "Um… where was I?" he laughed "Okay, hold her hand to guide her." They stood in waltz position and started to move around the floor. Ratigan smiled "I must admit, you do know the dance despite your clumsiness. And it is less nerve wracking on a man rather a woman."

Rosalie cleared her throat "I think dancing is very..." he spun her around "Intimate." He dipped her gently as she sighed "What do you need help with?" Ratigan went back to his troubles "Well. I happened to step on her foot tonight, something I never do... at all." They moved across the floor in the room as Rosalie stepped in exact rhythm with him "Well, sir... you haven't stepped on my foot one bit."

They moved across the floor, Ratigan dipped her again, this time slower and gentle. Her eyes peered into his "Sir, you know what you're doing." Ratigan quickly let her go "Of course. Thank you for your help... Although I didn't need it." He stopped him from leaving through the door "Roscoe?" he fiddled with his fingers "You remind me of someone so much... I just... well, I don't know exactly how to collect my thoughts. Are you sure we haven't met at all? Any moment?"

Rosalie hesitated and shook her head regrettably "No... I'm sorry sir. I wish I was someone you knew."

"You remind me a lot of someone who meant an awful lot to me…" he stopped "Never mind. Goodnight and thank you for your assistance. You have really helped me out a lot and I am very appreciative. You have become a great friend I can confide in." Rosalie quickly hugged him, squeezing around his torso and ran out quickly shutting the door.

Ratigan chuckled at the boy and walked to his room, softly shutting the door. He turned and noticed a book on his bed. The book was brown leather bound, and a brown leather string connecting the papers. He opened it and smiled; inside was a book full of pictures of all kinds. Some of Charlie and Ellie, the boys and all of their adventures in the past years. Back and front of pictures and pictures surrounding the book as Ratigan stared and smiled, laughing at a few. He flipped till the end and saw the wedding picture of Rosalie and Ratigan together. A note flew out of the book as he grabbed it off the wooden floor and read it aloud:

 _Thought these needed a home_

 _-Rosa- **Rosc**_ ** _oe_**

He chuckled to himself, not noticing the crossed out letters of her original name. He looked at the pictures, gently touching every single one of them with his gloved hand. He held the book tightly, still with a smile on his face. He gently placed the book down and laid onto the satin sheets, looking at the ceiling. He was content of the passion and adoration that went into the book, feeling its radiating power next to him. Ratigan continued to smile, lost in the thoughts of the book and the kindness given to him.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	9. Chapter 9

"Vivan what exactly are you doing?" Ratigan asked, his eyes closed gently by a soft handkerchief. Vivian giggled "I know how much you absolutely adore felines… which is so amazing that we had so much in common.."

He uneasily moved as he held the handkerchief, Vivian quickly slapped his hand away "Well-" he rubbed his hand quickly and stopped "Where in the world have you taken me." Vivian took a silver bell out of her dress and rang it twice. The melodious ringing echoed through the back lawn of the house. The thumping sounds started to shake the ground. Ratigan's eyes widened at the sight of a large tabby cat. The orange fur mangled and parts singed. The cat had a large scar over the left eye and a bright yellow one gleaming in the sunlight. The cat purred loudly and plopped at Vivian's side "Ta-Da! Isn't he the absolute sweetest!" she nuzzled into his rough fur.

Ratigan cringed at the sight, positively disgusted at the condition of the huge animal "Oh he is… something.. indeed."

"I was thinking that my Freddie can be a perfect little playmate for your darling Felicia…"

"Well.." he started "I've always thought Rosalie was better with Felicia than anyone.. even myself at times-"

She quickly interrupted "I understand! But might as well give it a try? Come, Come, Padraic! I think it might work!" she looked to him in a sultry gaze, making him hesitantly pull out his own golden bell and ring it. Felicia solemnly appeared around the corner, meowing softly next to her master. Felicia looked only at him as he talked to her softly. The cat turned her head and faced that of Freddie who looked at her with delight, smiling at the feline as Felicia, quirked her brow and sniffed quickly. She walked up to Freddie slowly, her paws making deep marks in the dirt. She sniffed him again as Vivian smiled "Oh look… they like each other!"

Felicia cringed and hissed, scratching him away. Freddie scratched her back but Felicia ducked, only to have Ratigan pushed instead. Felicia looked at Vivian and hissed angrily, starting towards her. Vivan squeaked loudly as Rosalie looked out the window crossing her arms. Victoria stood next to her "Are you gonna help?!"

Rosalie took a long breath to herself, slowly being satisfied at the sight. Victoria nudged her quickly "Rosalie!?"

"Okay, Okay, I'm going!" she ran out of the house quickly, moving fast along the dirt until she saw Vivian backed up against a wall. Felicia had her teeth barred, ready to strike with her paw when Rosalie stood in front of her and waved her hands gently "Easy! Felicia Easy!" Felicia growled and Rosalie stomped her foot down "Felicia!" she gently flicked her on the nose "Enough!" the cat calmed down and faced Rosalie, sniffing her softly. The cat began to smile and nuzzle her face into Rosalie. Ratigan finally rose up off the floor, dusting himself off. He rubbed his head "Oy.. well I've never-" he noticed how 'Roscoe' handled Felicia "I've never seen this since… um…"

Rosalie gently stroked her nose and looked to Ratigan "Oh! Sir.. I'm just good with animals.. I'll take her for a walk around the property if you don't mind." She quickly took a hold of Felicia's collar, and took her around the corner of the large mansion. He rubbed his head again and fixed his suit "Miss Vivian.. are you quite alright?"

Vivian swept a piece of blonde hair out of her face "Well.. yes-"

"I must go." He said quickly turning to the front of the house, almost tripping in the dirt. Vivian cringed and held her fists together, the knuckles growing white "How many times do I have to kill the same stinking mouse?!" she stomped into the house "It's hopeless, how am I ever going to gain that fortune with that skinny little twerp in my way!" she marched up to her room, slamming the door behind her "At this rate.. she'll be confessing that it's her by sunset!" she looked herself in the mirror and grabbed her face, stretching it far "Then I'll be arrested!" she grabbed her throat "Or beheaded…" she cringed at the thought and grabbed her lipstick "No matter… calm yourself Vivian… we can't stress ourselves, i'll just leave-" then her bright yellow eyes widened "Or maybe… I won't have to.." she laughed "Yes… I won't have to leave… but I'll give her the invitation! Yes! Yes!" she slammed her fist on the table "Perfect! Then I'll make her writhe… I'll make her wriggle like a worm on a hook! HA!"

* * *

Charlie knocked on the door of her father's office "Father?" she opened the door slightly as Ratigan sat, looking into a small frame. His eyes wandered to the little girl standing before him "Oh.. Charlie, my dear of course.. come in." he smiled as she walked to him "Father, are you alright?" she stood at the edge of the desk, on the opposite side, his rested feet on the desk came down. He took the frame in his hands and smiled "I was just reminiscing.. about your mother."

Charlie walked up to him, he picked her up and rested her on his knee "I miss her too poppa.. Actually that was what I was going to tell you about-"

"You remind me so much of your mother.." he grabbed her face gently "Although you came into our lives much later than we thought.. your spirit and your courage is what is making me strong. I just wish she was here."

Charlie stifled a laugh "She's closer to us than you think, you see father-"

"Charlotte, I haven't had the chance to tell you..." he held her close "But thank you." She quirked an eyebrow as he hesitated "You see, I know it hasn't been easy at all since.. you know." She nodded with him "And you've been the strongest person in this house… even stronger than I." he chuckled "Sometimes I forget that there are others that share the same feelings as myself.. So I'd like to thank you for being so strong for all of us. Being the happy girl your mother would want you to be."

Charlie smiled with her father "Well, poppa I actually want to tell you something."

"Yes, of course my darling." He set her back down as Charlie adjusted her navy blue skirt "Mother is alive!"

He laughed slightly. Taken aback by her words. He adjusted the dark tie around his neck "Of course she is, she is alive in our hearts!"

"No you don't understand, she's alive! She's here! Let me go get her!" she started out as her father stopped her. Ratigan rubbed his temples "I understand what you are trying to do… but Charlotte, she's not coming back. I know you're mourning, we all are, but we-"

She stomped her foot down "Daddy! Listen to me! She's alive! Just let me-"

His brows started to furrow "Do not raise your voice to me Charlotte!"

"You don't get it! You're too busy replacing her!" she bitterly yelled. Ratigan's face turned red, he was about to yell when the door opened to reveal Nicolas peering in the doorway "Sir? Me and the boys are going out to fetch some weekly supplies, would you care to join us?"

He huffed, remaining eye contact on the little girl "Yes." He grabbed his coat off the rack "We will talk about this later Charlie-" he turned his head to see that she had marched out, pushing past Nicolas. The large rat huffed again "What am I going to do with her?"

"Well." Nicolas shrugged his shoulders "She's high spirited… just like Rosalie."

"That is what scares me at times.. She has no control like me as well.." the two men quickly left down the stairs as Vivian, hiding in the next hall listened in an muttered to herself, quickly returning to her room.

* * *

Rosalie sat in Ratigan's office, going through all the possible things were the secret will could be. Basil, secretly met with her, inside the office digging with her through endless paperwork. He began to grow stubborn "How could your late Aunt have so much junk?"

"Basil, we'll never find that will if you keep complaining… and it's not my fault." She scratched her head "Nellie… where could you have put it?" she sat down on the red couch, going through box upon box. Basil quickly sat next to her "Why don't we call the search?"

"We can't Basil! We're so close!" she knocked the table, knocking one of the boxes over. She cursed herself and bent down, noticing a small box fall out. The wood box had etched flowers on top, her green eyes widened in curiosity as she played with the golden lock on the bottom of it. She muttered "I've seen this box before." She quirked a brow "I saw She looked around the floor and was holding the box in the other hand. Basil quirked a brow "Rosalie, what are you doing? We have no time to fool around!"

"There has to be a bobby pin somewhere.. a woman buys a million of them, and a million of them wind up on the floor-" she found one "A HA!" she started to toy with the lock. Basil huffed "Really? You think the will is in there?!"

"We have to try something.. we are running out of time." She toyed with the golden lock and the bobby pin snapped in half. She growled "I have to have something in my room to open it." She looked over at Basil "And where are you going?"

He slipped on his coat, his mind wandering somewhere else "I have some research to do.. just keep yourself out of trouble 'Pinchley'"

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at him "If it means we're one step closer to getting out of this mess, then I will!" he shut the door slightly as Rosalie walked out after him, up to her room. She heard the sounds of a harp playing and smiled. The sound of the melodious harp made her ears twitch. She quickly moved into the room, noticing it was slightly dark.

Rosalie smiled as she called for him "James? Is that you?"

The large leather chair turned around and turned off the record of harp playing. Vivian smiled widely "Hello handsome." Rosalie's eyes widened as she quickly started to storm out, then suddenly feeling her arms being grabbed tightly. The door slammed and her mouth was covered. She squirmed under the grip of two thugs who held her in a vice like grip. Vivian smiled and walked up to her "Well, Well, Well.. I must say the mustache really does suit you Miss Hampstead."

She started to mumble under her handkerchief. Vivian laughed "What? I can't understand… oh my dear your mouth is covered? Boys please take it off she can't talk." They took off the bandage and Rosalie's eyes narrowed "It was you the whole time."

"Well, obviously.." Vivian giggled "With you out of the way-"

"You're time is up Vivian.. I'm going to tell James everything! He's gonna know-"

Vivian grabbed her face "Well, well, well, such a fine little detective you are!" she then let go "But alas, I'm afraid you won't be visiting him anymore." She ripped off the small mustache "Neither will Mr. Pinchley.." She continued to smile rather slyly. Her red lips pouting to her "Poor defenseless Rosalie, defeated by a hungry alley cat.. maimed by.." she brought a finger to her lips "What did the papers say about you again?" her red eyes went bright "Of course! Maimed by misfourtune!" she cackled and noticed the box being held in her hands "But what is this little treasure!"

"That's mine!" she struggled "Give it back!"

VIvan laughed "It did belong to you darling.. but after your husband changes his loyalty and his heart… it will soon belong to me. Along with all the other wonderful things in this house!" she held the box close to her.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed "James would never… would he?" she said the last part to herself, feeling a bit of her heart breaking. Vivan knew she had reached a breaking point "Tell me.. don't you agree he's happier my dear?" she moved around the room "Singing… even playing with the wee ones… smiling? Hm.." she said "It's almost like you never existed.. and look how happy the family is!"

Rosalie started to tear up "It's not true.. it's not!-"

"What exactly have you done for _him?_ " she said bitterly. The silver rat moved gently in her red dress "Disguise yourself? Hide your secret? Not even bother to tell him? Are you afraid?"

"Not from the likes of you." Rosalie said with passion "I am his wife. And I will do whatever it takes to protect him-"

Vivian applauded her quickly "What a good wife you are my dear… _whatever it takes_. You can do whatever you want but really… look at you and me.. I can offer him good greeting.. a strong figure in the family… even quite possible a better mother." She saw Rosalie shake within the men's grasp "Did you really think of your children? No. Treating them like help for your needs to bring down me? rather than being there for them and comforting them? And your husband? Who has been there for you, but you have no courage in your very being to just tell him you're alive? Wasting your time on a man who's moved on? Moved on from what was once making him feel whole? You are obsessed with winning…" she then turned to her, gently stroking her face and catching Rosalie's tear on her paw "Pathetic… You had the chance to set things right, and instead you've led him to make the choice of choosing another to give him more than you can! He deserves better!"

"B-But I love him… he loves me." She said, her voice shaking from the harsh truth of the words.

Rosalie teared up as Vivian touched her gently on the shoulder "If you really love him, you'd let him go.." she snapped her fingers and the boys let her go. She didn't care to look back at her as she ran out of the room and running down the stairs. She stormed out of the house, right as the dark clouds began to form in the sky. She didn't look back. Rosalie Hampstead had given up.

* * *

Later in the night everyone was fast asleep, the house completely dark but one room. The clouds rolled in and poured the heavy rain. Ratigan was sitting in his study watching the small droplets hit the glass. He was sipping from a drink on his desk, and looking at a picture of himself and Rosalie together. He heard a soft knock on the door, and his ears perked up "Charlie?"

"Knock, Knock." Vivian said.

He then smiled "Oh miss Vivian.. I thought you were Charlotte."

"Oh… I see she is disturbed lately?"

Ratigan scoffed "Bit of an understatement." Vivan laughed and stood by the window "Well, you know what she obviously needs." Ratigan quipped again "An attitude adjustment?" they both chuckled with eachother as Vivan's red eyes turned to concern "I'm afraid she needs a motherly figure... someone to teach her and let her learn.. her mind will grow.. She has no manners and I'm afraid she has an attitude." She stopped and giggled "Just for an example." He huffed "You know the only thing that would really benefit all of us is… for you to remarry."

Ratigan nearly fell out of his chair, gently getting up and fixing his hair "Oh well, I am not sure if I can be able to move on so steadily.. even for the family."

"That is what I am thinking about! This family needs to be complete again.. and well.. I am the best candidate.." she giggled "I can clean.. and help the children with their schoolwork and such.. oh just think! After a long day at work.. you'll have no worries what so ever. Just you, me, and the children.. a happy family together forever." She said sweetly to him, putting a hand over his wide set shoulders as the thunder started to hit the sky, setting a dark mood around the entire house.

Ratigan hesitated "You mean remarry you?"

"Oh you big lug! Of course marry me! Who else but someone like me!" she saw his look of concern "Think of your children… Charlie, who lost her mother so soon? And your poor.. um…" she uneasily quirked her head "What was the name of the baby?"

"Ellie-"

"Sweet, Sweet Ellie! Think of her! A motherless child! Never to know the soft touch of a mother.. or the guidance of a mother, or even their sweet words of encouragement." She sniffled "And besides.. you wouldn't want your children to become delinquents of the streets?! Getting into trouble? Becoming thieves and vagabonds! OH I can see it now! The Ratigan line will be tarnished.." She gasped "The poor children will forever live in the regret that they never had the guidance of two parents teaching them right or wrong?"

"I never thought of it that way.." he said "I only want the best for them. It's what Rosalie always wanted for them."

"Think of them…" she said gently. She slid next to him, placing her paw in his gloved one "With me by your side, you would never be alone to make any decision. I am only thinking of you Padraic.. such a short time knowing each other and I know this is the right decision."

He nodded, listening to every drop of poison coming from her mouth as she continued "This union would strictly be beneficial to them and their welfare.. other trivial things such as love and affection would come soon thereafter.. although I sense our kindred souls are slowly becoming one.." she smiled gently. He hesitated "Miss Vivian-"

"Vivian please…" she squeezed his hand and rose up off the seat, walking to the door "I understand if you need time to think." Her back was turned "But time is our enemy…" she was about to reach for the golden doorknob as she heard a voice behind her. A smile was growing on her face.

"Wait."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie ran faster and faster down the empty streets, her breath growing more and more airy and dry. She stopped in a dark alleyway and leaned against the wall. Rosalie leaned down and brought her knees to her chest, sobbing into her hands. She quickly turned her head at a soft and warm voice "Rosalie?"

She turned and saw Dr. Dawson, standing in concern in his heavy grey coat and hat. In one hand he held a brown suitcase and in the other he held a black umbrella, Rosalie gasped "Dr. Dawson?"

"Are you quite alright my dear?" he asked kindly in his usual manner. He placed the suitcase down next to her. Rosalie looked up at him "What in the world are you doing here? Basil told me you were on leave?"

"Well." He chuckled "Just some urgent matter in Afghanistan. I was gone only for three months." He looked to her, and handed her his umbrella "Come, come… now dry your eyes." He took out his handkerchief, handing it to her "Why are you out here all alone? Where is your husband?" he saw her continue to cry "Now, Now! I'm sorry! Please don't cry…" he tenderly took her hand and patted it "Start at the beginning..."

* * *

"That's why I left, I was focusing on my needs more than his own... she's right." Rosalie said. "I made him wait... Why? I don't deserve any happiness." She sniffled again.

Dawson's eyes were wide with disbelief "B-But you love him! Rosalie-"

Rosalie wiped away the last dirt on her face, they still sat in the same spot, where the rain continued to fall beneath the awning they sat under "If I really love him..." she repeated "I'd let him go... he doesn't want someone selfless or hardheaded and secretive."

Dawson shook his head "Is that what you think of yourself?" the gold mouse sighed. Rosalie combed a hand through her short brown hair "Who cares… he has the perfect dream girl now..."

"Maybe you're right." He agreed, knowing the tactic. Rosalie looked up to him as he shrugged his shoulders "But just some words of wisdom… unlike any 'dream girl', is one of noble blood…" he saw her smile slightly "Someone kind and caring, completely selfless and warm." He picked up her chin gently "And right before my very eyes."

"I appreciate the words of encouragement Dawson... but it's kind of hopeless now..." she shrugged "What if he's forgotten all about me?" Rosalie looked to the dark clouds rolling in the sky. Dawson chuckled softly "Well, as Basil says when there is a will there is a way." He attempted to help her up off the cold floor "Now let's get you somewhere dry so we can figure a way-"

Rosalie stopped in her tracks "What did you say?"

"Somewhere dry? I'm sure there is a hostel more than happy to-"

"NO! No! Where there is a will-"she stopped again, slapping her forehead "The will!" she ran to Dawson, placing her hands on his shoulders "What day is it?!"

Dawson was shocked and answered "W-Why it is February twenty fourth! Whatever is the matter?" Rosalie was about to run off when she stopped "The will! The secret will! If it's not claimed by another spouse by tomorrow-"she sighed heavily and grabbed Dawson's arm "Dawson! Come on!" she stopped again, nearly having him fall to the floor "Wait! I'll go to Nellie's!" they were literally spinning in circles "Dawson, go get Basil and tell him to meet me at the mansion! Ratigan is in trouble! Hurry!" she ran down the opposite street. Dawson saw the girl leave and his eyes wandered quickly as he ran down the correct way to Baker Street.

* * *

Ratigan paced back and forth along the white gazebo's floor, feeling the wood creak as he made every nervous step. He checked his pocket watch in twenty second increments. His eyes were bright as he heard a voice behind him "You wanted to see me daddy?"

Ratigan turned quickly and saw Charlie, who nervously fiddled with the bow of her light blue dress. He smiled and gestured to her "Charlotte, I'm very sorry for the way I acted upon you yesterday, it was not fair of me to do so." Charlie's ears perked down sadly "I'm sorry too poppa." She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture, gently petting her on the head, stroking her long black hair. He sat her down and started to pace again "It's time to look to the future you know."

"I agree!" she quirked a brow quickly "Have you seen Mr. Pinchley anywhere?" she asked with urgency.

"I'm not sure… he seemed to have vanished…" he shook his head quickly "Enough with that for now… where was I?" he thought again "Ah yes! The future!" He knelt down to her, a little uneasy "Do you like Miss Vivian my dear?"

Charlie swallowed her words carefully "Sure… she's nice I guess?" she then sighed "Is she staying with us longer?" she asked a lingering agony in her voice. Ratigan was unsure how to take the remark, he simply chuckled "Well, yes..." he took her little paw in his "You know she cares about all of us, and you especially."

"Oh huh..." she said wearily. Confused she shook her head and crossed her arms "What are you trying to say father?"

He nervously retracted his hand back, and stood up. Once again pacing "What if… Miss Vivian was part of our family?"

Charlie felt her stomach turn, so she tried to play dumb to assume the worst "You mean adoption? Well she's going to be an OLDER sister, but you know me! It's never too late to adopt!" she jumped off her seat and attempted to escape "Is that it? I'm gonna go find Roscoe-"Ratigan grabbed her paw, a little firm this time. "I am not going to adopt Vivian." He chuckled softly and looked into her brown eyes, full of light and concern "I am going to marry her."

Charlie gasped "What?"

"It seems sudden my dear, but we are to be married tomorrow..." Charlie stood frozen "Won't it be wonderful? You'll have another mother again!-"

Charlie's face became pink "I already have a mother!" she paced back and forth "You're gonna MARRY HER?! I can't believe you! This is going to ruin everything! Ugh!" she ran off, back into the house. Ratigan huffed and stood up, biting his lip as the words echoed in his mind.

Charlie ran upstairs, her face growing red with rage. She started to speak in a loud whisper "Rosalie?! Where are you?!" her ears perked up at the sound of singing. She recognized Vivian's voice and stood outside the ivory door.

Vivian was dancing around her room, in a long white nightgown. She was spinning, making the dress twirl around her, she was laughing gladly:

" **What a lovely little bride I'll make!**

" **My dear I'll look divine!"**

She took her bobby pin out of her blonde hair, throwing it into the headboard of the mirror.

" **Things are working out according to my ultimate design!"**

She walked up to her mirror, standing and smashing a little ceramic box.

" **Soon I'll have a handsome husband and that fortune will be mine!"**

She fearfully backed up, gasping "I have to warm father!-"she bumped right into a tall figure. A large thug grabbed her and burst through the door "Miss… we got an eavesdropper…"

Vivian turned and jumped off the table "Oh no, Marcus let go of my step daughter!"

The man dropped her and she rose up off the floor, dusting herself off "How dare you stand where she once stood... how dare you! Taking advantage of my father! I'm gonna tell him everything!"

"You know you really shouldn't speak to your mother in such a manner."

Charlie narrowed her brows "You are not my mother."

"I will be your mother… and you will listen to me the very moment I say I do... and you cannot stop me. Who knows." She laughed hardheartedly "If you behave yourself I'll be sure to send all you brats to a suitable military school… one with bunk beds." She laughed harder as Rosalie burst through the door "Over my dead body."

Charlie ran to her side, hiding behind her "Momma!"

Vivian growled, a smile starting to appear on her face "Oh my dear I knew you'd be back! Oh something just told me you couldn't stay out of my way!" she laughed again. Rosalie's green eyes narrowed "I'm not afraid of you anymore... now give me the will."

"Why should I? You're dead remember?" Vivian grabbed the brown box off her desk "After tomorrow, everything is going to belong to me." She started to turn the lock "Once I get this blasted lock open!" she stubbornly messed with the lock as Rosalie turned to the guard blocking the door. She glanced over at the guard's small knife he kept on his holster. She looked up inside the room and noticed a large canopy above them. Vivian then turned to her prisoners "I feel sorry for you Rosalie... you really never know when to quit."

Rosalie quickly grabbed the knife and cut the rope of the canopy, piling on the guard and Vivian. Rosalie quickly grabbed the box off the floor and ran out of the room with Charlie behind her. Vivian pushed her way over the sheets and looked through the window at Charlie and Rosalie. She opened it up quickly, spotting a police man "Police! Thief! Thief! After her!" The police man nodded and was quickly joined by others in the chase. Rosalie and Charlie ran down the busy street, even Bill, Fidget and Nicolas looked on, after leaving a store. Fidget gasped "Oy! Isn't that?"

Bill finished "Roscoe and Charlie?!"

Rosalie and her hid behind an alleyway quickly. Rosalie handed the box to Charlie, "Go! Run the other way!" she kept up with her "I'm not leaving you mom!"

"No time to be noble! Listen to me!"

They slowed down, arguing over the box and who was the correct owner "Please Charlie-"the guards quickly caught up with them. Two guards grabbed Rosalie quickly, grabbing the box and handing it to another police man. "No please! This has been a big mistake! Really! I'm Rosalie Hampstead!"

One guard scoffed "Yeah! And I'm the queen! Keep moving buster!" they dragged her away as another police man shoved her into a carriage. Another man softly touched Charlie on the shoulder "Oy, little one... time to get you home..." Charlie stood dumbfounded as she followed the guard home. Another police man pushed the onlookers away "Look! Nothing to see here! Get moving! Just another nutcase getting what's coming to him!"

As Charlie was escorted away, Rosalie was locked in the carriage and ran to the window "Go get my husband Professor Ratigan! I'm his wife Rosalie! I'm Rosalie!" the carriage stormed off as Bill, Fidget and Nicolas stood in awe. Their mouths agape as Bill stuttered "Did Roscoe just say… is s-she?"

"R-Rosalie?" Fidget said.

The three boys looked at each other and suddenly started running "Basil!" Bill shouted. Nicolas waved his hands in the air "Go get Basil! BASIL WE NEED YOUR HELP!" they ran to Baker Street, hoping to catch him in time.

* * *

At the mansion, Charlie was gently pushed into the house. Vivian smiled gently at the man "Poor little one... she is quite disturbed." The police man handed her back the box "OH well, you know the little ones... always have an eye for adventure." He tipped his hat "You are quite a mother to be so concerned about your little ones, Good day madam!"

Vivian whispered "Oh yes… I will be." She closed the door softly.

* * *

Rosalie sat in the cell of Scotland Yard, her arms chained behind her. The sun was beginning to set as the entire cell was sitting in darkness. She teared up, a small tear hitting the puddle next to her:

" **I've always dreamed**

 **That my life could be**

 **Like a fairy-tale**

 **A perfect fantasy…**

 **Every day a new adventure**

 **On some undiscovered shore**

 **Was it nothing more**

 **Than a dream?**

She flashed back to the moments that they first met, when they first danced... even when they first kissed. She remembered all the adventures that they had together and the times they lost each other but were ready to come back to each other no matter what.

" **Then one magic night**

 **With a single dance**

 **I found more than just a storybook romance**

 **And for once my life was perfect**

 **As we glided 'cross the floor**

 **And it was so much more than a dream**

 **So much more than a dream**

 **I could say it never happened**

 **Just a dream from the start**

 **But then**

 **I'd live my life**

 **With a broken heart."**

She moved in her chains, being pulled back slightly from the old wall holding her captive.

" **Cause in his loving arms**

 **I've found a love I can't deny**

 **If there's any chance to set things right**

 **I've simply got to try**

 **So I'll trust my heart**

 **What else can I do?**

 **I can't live in dreams**

 **If my dreams are to come true**

 **There's a better life that's waiting**

 **Past the mountains I must climb**

 **I will take a chance on love**

 **To get my once upon a time!**

She stopped rustling against the chains.. starting to pull herself up from her stupor. She was going to get out of this cell, and not give up.

 **Oh, I want so much more**

 **So much more**

 **Than a dream!"**

Rosalie tried to move, but was held back by her chains. She began to struggle, as she heard steps beginning to approach her cell. The guard had a deep voice "Thieves get the axe." He said, making her shake nervously. She shook her head "Please… you're making a big mistake-"

He opened the small gate "Sorry boy, I don't make the rules... I enforce 'em." He helped her up, about to take her to the execution room when another masked guard entered the room. He cleared his throat "Excuse me, sir... I'll take this one… rules from the boss." The other man nodded his head and handed Rosalie to the other masked man "Alright...i'm always one to follow the rules." He walked out, his leather boots slowly disappearing in the dark hall. Rosalie was dragged to a small room, the room was completely dark and eerie, all except a candle, a wood block and an axe. Rosalie started to breathe heavily as the executioner pushed her down to the block, her arms still tied behind her by rope this time. She took a large breath to herself and whispered "I love you James."

The axe was lifted high up, shimmering in the light of the candle. The swipe came fast, as Rosalie opened one eye. She felt the rope around her wrists snap apart and rubbed her arms quickly. "What the-"

The executioner took off the mask to reveal Basil! He chuckled, the axe still in his hand "What? No thank you!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. She slapped his shoulder "Did you really have to take me in here!?"

"I had to get the ropes off you somehow!" he chuckled again. Rosalie wiped her brow "You nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you even get in here! It's restricted!"

Basil smiled "One step ahead of you my dear!" he whistled and Bill, Fidget, Dawson, and Nicolas burst through the door. They all shouted "Rosalie!" Ratigan's boys ran to her and hugged her tightly as she returned the gesture "Oh I missed my boys!"

"We had no idea!" Bill laughed nervously "We're sorry how we treated you… please don't tell Ratigan..."

"Well, if we keep toddling around here, we won't have time to!" Basil said, gesturing to the door. Rosalie touched Fidget's face, gently stroking it making him smile "It doesn't matter… I just need warn James!" she rose up and dusted off her dark blue suit. She then moved outside the door as Nicolas asked "What are we gonna do? We don't have any plan!"

She turned, smiling at the boys with a mischievous smile "You guys want to go to a wedding?"

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **"SO MUCH MORE THAN A DREAM" CINDERELLA: A TWIST IN TIME**


	11. Chapter 11

The photographer carefully took the pictures of everyone, all except the bride. They all stood carefully in front of the camera man, who kept his face covered "Alright, pictures on three! One, two!" he flashed the bright light at the entire family. Ratigan stood in the middle in a neat black suit with a nice purple tie, with his best men, Lorenzo and Richard, Alex, P.J and Bill, Fidget and Nicolas in the matching style. On the women's side was Ginger, Mavis, Victoria, Meyla, Penelope and Girdy, who was holding Ellie in her arms. Everyone posed except Charlie, who was upstairs in her room. Richard looked at his watch "Well, you have four hours left of being a free man.."

Ratigan nodded with the boys as Ginger pushed her way through the crowd "Ratigan.. if you don't mind me commenting.. don't you think you shouldn't rush things? I mean it was a blessing we got everything ready within a few days-"

Richard quickly patted him on the back "Time is too short! Love is forever! You two deserve to be happy!" he chuckled "Speaking of which, do you know where the bride to be is? And your daughter for that matter?" he took out his pocket watch and looked at the time "She hasn't been down for any of the pictures."

"She doesn't approve of the entire ordeal as you know.. she positvley despises me."

Ginger smiled kindly "She does not hate you.. she just doesn't like the situation."

"Have you all seen Mr. Pinchley at all?" he said quickly looking around "I was hoping he was-"

Bill quipped quickly "Well.. I'm sure he's gonna meet us there."

Ratigan then fixed his cravat again, this time out of nerves more than adjustment "Alright..but Charlie is coming. I can be thankful to that." He looked up the stairs "Ginger, I do agree… it is a little fast, but this is for them." He gestured to the children. Alex brushed a hand through his hair "I didn't think you'd move on so fast Uncle James.." he patted him on the back "But I'm proud of you.. you're doing a brave thing Uncle.."

"I hope I am." He thought aloud. "I didn't think this would happen again."

Penelope giggled "Well, what a better day to get married.. on the last day that the Will, will expire! Like a new beginning!"

Girdy pondered "You don't think Vivian would…" they both thought of it and shook their heads "What ridiculousness! Ha! She wouldn't think of something like that!"

Upstairs, Charlie paced back and forth, pacing in her over frilly purple dress Vivian designed for her. She hoped that Rosalie would come marching into the house and rescue everyone.. but all hope was lost. She heard a soft chuckling behind her "Oh don't worry… she's probably on her way now.." Vivian stood, adjusting the veil on her large and intricate wedding dress. The large trail literally trailed behind her as she giggled at Charlie's scowl "Don't look at me that way.. you've brought this upon yourself girlie. I'll be a good mother.. far better than yours was.. I'll see you down the aisle!" she laughed again and left the room. Charlie muttered to herself "Not if I have any say in it. Momma you better hurry!"

* * *

The church was bustling with people all across the city. This was to be the wedding of the century, there was rumors that even the queen would show up. The guests all sat in the front, with Ginger carefully holding Ellie in her arms. Charlie stood in the back of the aisle, with the rest of the children. Victoria noticed her worrying "Charlie, where is Rosalie? She needs to stop this wedding!"

"I don't know!" she fiddled with her fingers "She needs to get here now…"

"Psst."

Charlie turned her head quickly.

"Pssst-"

Victoria turned her head and nudged Charlie, who turned with excitement. They faced Rosalie, who carefully hid behind a large planter "Girls.."

"Rosalie!" Victoria shouted "Where have you been? This really seems like a perfect time!"

Rosalie cringed and hushed the girls "Shh! I had a little trouble down at Scotland Yard but I'm fine. I need you Victoria to stall that wedding for as long as you can.. Charlie come with me. This isn't over yet."

Victoria nodded and ran to the head of the march, ahead of the girls. The wedding march started as Victoria slowly headed down the aisle. Everyone smiled at the girl, as she held the basket of flower petals in her hands. She kept muttering to herself "Be a distraction. Be a distraction." She hesitated and dropped a flower petal from her gloved hand. She smiled in delight and laid a petal on the ground, not letting it fall. She did another one, a little slower, and a little slower. Vivian stood behind her and huffed, along with the other girls. She slowly made her way down the aisle, making sure to place a petal on each step she took. Vivian's lip twitched, finally pushing her way to the front.

Richard gasped "Goodness, here comes the bride!"

Ginger looked behind her "Without the wedding march?"

Ratigan's eyes widened, his eyes searching for Charlie "Without the maid of honor?!"

She smiled in satisfaction as her blonde whisps hit her face at the pace she was going. The preacher and Ratigan watched as she stopped and grabbed the grooms hand "Go! Go! Start!"

Ratigan backed away from the altar, growing weary "Charlie isn't here yet."

She swooped to him and grabbed his arm "We'll tell her all about it-"

"But I want Charlotte to be here to remember this-"

Vivian smiled again and turned him to the preacher "Darling, that is what the photographer is here for!" she grabbed him forcefully and turned to the preacher, a ferel look gracing her face and making her ruby eyes shine "GO AHEAD!" the preacher then took a breath, then smiled to everyone "Hello everyone! I'd like to welcome the friends and family of Mr. and Miss-"

"Go ahead!" Vivian said impatiently. The entire church grew silent as she innocently giggled.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Rosalie and Charlie ran to the back of the house "Mom, what are we doing out here?! The wedding is that way!" she pointed to the church. Rosalie whistled loudly "We need some transportation." She moved around "Felicia! Where are you girl!"

They ran to the shed, which was slightly open. Rosalie huffed "Felicia I need-" she gasped "Oh my…"

Felicia and the orange tabby Freddie were sitting along a small table with a candle setting. They were eating cat food from a silver plate, and were looking into each others eyes lovingly. Charlie giggled "I guess they are beginning to like eachother." Felicia meowed and swished her tail, intertwining it with that of Freddie, who purred. Rosalie clapped her hands "Hello!? Felicia! I need your help!" Both cats stared out of their gaze and faced the little mice, happy to help. She pet Felicia on the nose "Girl. Master is in trouble.." she meowed triumphantly "Let's go to the church!"

Charlie did the same to Freddie, who sympathetically purred, as if in apology. They carefully boarded and Charlie followed Rosalie down the street, people and mice alike gasping in shock. The humans moved out of the way as they ran in front of a carriage. The two cats stopped as Rosalie muttered "Come on.. where is that church?!" what they couldn't see from the rooftops was that the church was about ten minutes away.

* * *

"Do you, Vivian Rhonda Black.. take Padraic James Ratigan as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold-"

Vivian rolled her eyes "Yes."

The preacher nodded "And do you Padraic James Ratigan.. take this catch, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you two shall live?" he muttered "Was it that hard to let me finish?"

Ratigan turned to Vivian, looking at the impatient woman smiling up at him. He sighed and looked behind him, at his supportive group of friends "I do."

"If there is anyone, who believes this union should not take place, speak now.. or forever hold your peace.." the preacher said, carefully looking around. Ratigan gulped and hoped secretly for someone to speak up.

* * *

The cats, Rosalie and Charlie made it in front of the church. The door was locked as Rosalie tried to kick it down. Charlie motioned for Freddie, who helped her up to the tallest window "Oh no! There doing the last part of the vows! We'll never get in!"

Rosalie gasped and boarded Felicia quickly, who meowed loudly "Not if I have a say in it! Charlie back up… this is gonna get ugly." Charlie watched as Felicia backed up with Rosalie on her back... and running towards the church

* * *

The preacher smiled and closed the book "With the power vested in me-"

A huge crash entered the church, all the mice gasped as Felicia strode into the mouse sized cathedral. The glass and brick spread everywhere. Ratigan gasped "Felicia?" Rosalie slid down the cat's back and ran down the aisle, her jacket and pants ripped as the guests gasped in horror. Rosalie gasped for air "I object!"

"That was awesome!" Charlie shouted, hanging from Freddie's collar. They peered out of the corner of the broken wall. The preacher shouted "My goodness! Young man! What in the name of all that is holy are you doing!" he shut his book "Who is going to pay for all these damages?!"

Rosalie chuckled and wiped her face of all the dirt "I'm sorry sir, I'll be sure to repay you for everything!"

He scoffed "By the way you talk about money, you think you're Rosalie Hampstead herself, back from the dead!" The church laughed with him as she wiped her face "I'm sorry to disappoint you father… but I actually am." The church gasped at her appearance, along with the father, who gasped and fainted.

Ratigan turned and faced Rosalie, frozen in his tracks. He and the rest of the church was completely in awe. They started to mutter among themselves as he stuttered "R-Rosalie…"

"Hello James." She waved to him as he ran to her, picking her up in his arms, twirling her in the air. He shook his head "I don't believe it." She stroked his face "It's me… James I'm here… It's been me-"

"The whole time!" he laughed "It's been you the whole time.." he said to himself. He hugged her close "I thought I lost you forever.. I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"I never stopped looking after you." She said happily holding him "James.. I'm so sorry… I love you."

Vivian shouted, alerting their attention "You're too late! The fortune belongs to ME!"

Victoria crossed her arms "Not technically… the preacher." She laughed, noticing him on the floor "He didn't finish the ceremony! And Rosalie is still alive-"

"But I have the will!" she pulled the box out of her dress "I have the will right here! And I am not giving it up!" she forcefully ripped open the lock with her strength and took out the paper "I have the will! It's all mine- wait what?" she saw a picture, a hand drawn picture of what looked like a little mouse and a father, with a sun and blue clouds in the background. It was poorly drawn and it said on the bottom, _To Auntie Nellie, from Rosalie, age five._ She turned the paper "No! NO! No! What is this junk!" she threw the paper and Rosalie picked it up, looking at the picture and smiling "Aw… I remember sending this to Nellie.. she really loved this so much… I should have known she kept it in there."

"If I can't have that fortune-" she brought out the silver bell and rang for it "No one can!". Freddie didn't move, he simply started to lick his paw "Freddie! Get over here you idiot!" she rang the bell again "Are you kidding me! Freddie! Get over here NOW! KILL THEM!"

Charlie crossed her arms and stood next to her parents "Looks like the cat's changed his mind."

"You little brat!" Vivian headed to her, holding up her hand to strike her. Rosalie stood in front of the grey rat "You lay one hand on my child and I'll rip you to shreds." Vivian was taken aback, and Charlie stuck her tougne out at her "You can go now Miss Vivian.. No wonder your cat doesn't like you! No one likes you! You tried to murder my mom!"

The church gasped and she nervously looked around "She's lying!" Vivian pleaded.

"You faked her death and you tried to take my father's fourtune! That's why Rosalie had to disguise herself!" the church gasped as Vivian nervously fiddled with her veil.

"Lies!" Vivian said.

"Rosalie almost got excecuted by Scotland Yard!" the church nearly screamed as Ratigan looked at Rosalie "Really?"

She grabbed her neck, holding her husbands hand tightly "Scared the death out of me-"

"Why you little-" she was about to grab her when a voice hit the air. It was Mr. Winchell, who was sitting in the back of the church "I'd actually like to hear what the child has to say." The white mouse adjusted his glasses quickly. Charlie took a large breath to herself "Okay, well listen carefully because I really hate reapeating myself. This lady wanted to kill off Rosalie to gain her fortune, Rosalie disguised herself to find who tried to give her the axe and protect her husband.. my daddy." She smiled "Well, anyway, she snuck around, trying to find the will for her own and attempted to marry my daddy solely for that reason! She also attempted to frame Rosalie and get her executed! AND try to send all of us kids to military school!" she huffed "That's it."

Vivian nervously backed up, until she felt something click on her wrists "Vivian Black… you are under arrest!" Basil shouted "For the attempted murder of Rosalie Anne Hampstead!" he chuckled "I've said this sentiment more than once I believe.." he dragged the woman out and handed her to the other men, Charlie stepped on her long veil, ripping her dress and showing her white bloomers "Bye Bye Vivian!"

They all laughed as she was escorted out by the police men. Lorenzo laughed "Well.. Celebrity marriages… they never last.." he ran to Rosalie, along with the many others that crowded them. Ratigan knelt down to Charlie "My dear, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to do that to you… I should have listened to you." Charlie quickly wrapped her arms around her shoulders "It's okay daddy… I just wanted to protect you." Rosalie kissed her head "You are such a brave girl… I am so proud of you." She hugged her tightly as she then turned to her husband "I didn't want to hurt you James… I just… I wanted to tell you.. but if you don't want me anymore-"

"Now why would I EVER think that?" he laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. He combed a hand through her short hair and she chuckled "I don't think you can run your hands through my hair for a while.." they laughed. He smiled lovingly at her "I find short hair on women attractive."

Rosalie giggled again as he wrapped her hands around his neck "Hmm.. Where were we? Approximately three months ago?"

He dipped her "OH!" his eyes glistened "I remember.." they kissed gladly, for the first time in months as the entire church applauded them. Charlie covered her face, but looked on through her fingers. After the clapping, Lorenzo shouted "Hey! Rosalie, How did you even survive?!" Everyone agreed with her as she let go and laughed "Well… Basil actually found me after the cat attack and nursed me back to health.. then he kept me hidden until the right time.." Basil stood with Dr. Dawson, who looked at the two cats behind the church "Speaking of which.. I believe Felicia is expecting." He walked to Felicia and felt her stomach, she purred in delight as he nodded "Yes… I was right… she is expecting kittens I believe." The family shouted in delight as Rosalie shook her head "Who knew?"

Lorenzo shook his head and put his hands in the air "Who cares! Come on! We spent money on a reception, and I'll be darned if I see that party put to waste!" Rosalie took out the picture and unwrapped it "Well, so much for finding the will.. we'll be fine I think."

"Just as long as we're together." Charlie said.

"Always." Rosalie added, holding her hand tightly. Winchell walked up to them and looked at the paper "If I may Mrs.?" He took the paper gently from her hands and pushed up his dark framed glasses. He carefully pulled back the paper, revealing another piece of paper behind it. The other paper was a bit faded and had a golden stamp hidden where the sun on the drawing should be "OH my dear sweet Nellie… You sneaky girl!" he laughed "It's the will! It's the will everyone!" the family and the guests clapped as he continued "She told me! I remember! She told me she wanted it hidden somewhere special.. I had no clue!"

"I knew there was something strange about that box!" Rosalie laughed "She was smart! Smarter than all of us!" Ratigan laughed "So.. I really don't have to remarry?" Rosalie slapped him playfully on the shoulder as he looked into her green eyes "I missed these eyes.." he stroked her face "So much…"

Rosalie smiled up at him, stroking his face the same way as he did. Winchell held the will in his hands "Well, I'd like to congratulate you two… a very lucky and wealthy couple!" he looked at his watch "The will is now intact! Congratulations to you both!" they all cheered as Lorenzo clapped his hands "Come on everyone! Let's go party! To Rosalie and Ratigan! The most prosperous couple in the entire world!" they cheered and the group left, all except that of Rosalie and Ratigan, who helped the father up off the floor. Rosalie patted him on the back "Father, I'm sorry about the damages.." the preacher nodded, a little wearily "Well, I'm sure we can raise enough funds in a couple months or so.."

She whispered into Ratigan's ear, who gladly nodded with her "Actually father… I would like to start your donations with-" she whispered the amount in his ear, making him faint again on the floor. Rosalie and him walked out as she held his hand "How did you not know it was me darling? After all that time? You couldn't even see me?"

"Oh I knew…" he said proudly.

"What?!" she said in disbelief "How?"

He laughed "I just wanted two women fighting over me.." he joked as she shook her head, playfully smacking him again "I'm kidding!" Ratigan then adjusted his tie around his neck "I had an inkling.. but the world convinced me you were gone.." Rosalie then squeezed his hand and looked up at him, right as the sun was beginning to set "I'm here to stay.."

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
